Echos from Persia
by noMarySue
Summary: A girl with secrets, and a hauntingly familiar face, she is like nothing that has ever been seen in Paris. What is the new dancer hiding? She knows Erik, but how? And can she bring the two of them together? ExOC
1. New and strange

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Phantom of the Opera. **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Madame Giry hurried down the corridor to the Managers office. She was pulling her daughter Meg Giry behind her. "This is absolutely ridiculous! What could be so important as to pull us out of bed in the middle of the night?" She stopped short in front of the door and knocked briskly.

"Ah thank you so much for coming Madame Giry!" Firmin exclaimed nervously.

Madame Giry stood with her hands on her hips, "Yes and you'd better have an exceedingly good reason for having called us down here in the middle of the night!"

Armand nodded anxiously and said, "Yes, well um, we have uh, a new student here."

Madame Giry threw her hands up in a rage, "And you couldn't have waited to tell me this tomorrow? We get a new girl every month! Why did you have to call me down for _that_?"

"I'm sorry to have caused you trouble Madame," a rich voice said from the shadows. A girl of about nineteen years stepped out from the corner. She was hooded in a traveling cloak. Reaching up she lifted it from her head. Her hair was a dark brown, almost black, and snaked down her back in silky curls.

Madame Giry understood at once why the managers were so jumpy. The girl was dark, unlike all of the other girls in the opera who made sure their skin was as pale and milky as possible. She was almost a toffee color, tanned as if she had spent her entire life in the sun. Her features were dark; she had smoldering intense celery green eyes that seemed almost black unless you looked closely.

The girl stood with an amused look on her face, obviously finding the whole awkward situation entertaining. Madame Giry was the first to regain her composure. "You will have to forgive us; we are not used to new pupils coming at such a late hour without an escort."

She nodded, "Of course Madame, I apologize but I have just arrived in Paris tonight. I did explain to the doorman that there was no need to wake the managers, but he insisted. I truly am sorry for the inconvenience."

"Don't fret dear, it is quite alright." She turned to Meg, "Meg take…" she paused and realized that she had not yet asked the girl's name. "I'm sorry; I did not yet ask your name."

The girl pushed her hair behind her ear, "I am called Arianna or Aria if you prefer."

"And your Surname?"

Aria stopped short, "Ditore, just Aria Ditore."

Madame Giry nodded, Ditore was an Italian name,_ so__ the girl is Italian, that might account for some of her coloring__, but I've never met any Italian as dark as her_. "My daughter Meg will take you to the girls' dorms and show you where to sleep. We will sort other matters out in the morning. I have something I must discuss with Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur Armand" Meg shyly picked up Aria's bag. Aria looked up at the willowy blonde, and followed her out of the room.

"Um, so what brings you to the Opera?" Meg asked timidly.

They had walked onto the stage, Aria stopped. She gazed trancelike into the seats that surrounded them, "This, this is what brings me here." She shook her head, "among other things."

"Oh well then did your parents send you here to dance?"

Aria chuckled darkly, sharing in a private joke. "Yes my parents are the reason I am here."

Slightly disturbed and fascinated by her companion Meg began to chatter nervously, "And to think only a few moths ago the opera had been in ruin! There was a great fire you know. The Managers spent millions to restore it, but I'm oh so glad they did! Maman and I would have been crushed if we couldn't return here. Oh well I'm sure you'll here all about it, it really was quite thrilling."

Somewhere high above them in the flies, Aria heard a rustling and knew that they were not alone.

Unbeknownst to Meg, the Phantom looked on high above the two girls. He made it a habit to know all who came to the opera. Something about the new girl struck him, she was unlike anything he had seen in Paris, but she was like an echo from his past. She was so different from the other girls. She was too dark, too forbidding, too exotic. _It will be interesting to see where she falls here._ He sunk further back into the shadows when she looked up. _Huh, she__ is very observant, too observant.__ This could bode ill._ Carefully he sunk back into the shadows, away from this girl who saw too much.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Madame Giry, back in the manager's office was still fuming, "What was the reason for that? You made fools of yourselves, acting so perturbed by a girl!?

Firmin approached her, "Madame Giry please calm down! The doorman simply said a new student had arrived, we weren't prepared for… well…. someone like her. We had hoped you would know what to do."

Madame Giry whipped around, flipping her long braid over her shoulder. "You, two, are, the managers! Her appearance has nothing to do with it. If she is able to perform then there is no problem. You two made absolute fools out of yourselves. Now if you _do_ mind I am going to bed. Good_night_!" And with that she stormed out of the office.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning rumors had already started to fly around Aria. She had come in the dead of night escorted by twelve men with dark moustaches and turbans, carrying giant machetes. "I heard that she had been riding a horse adorned with gold and Indian silk, and that her twelve bodyguards carried her to the door on a chair made of ivory," Whispered Rosaline, a young redhead to the rest of the ballerina rats.

"Actual," a voice said casually, the group jumped, "I only brought ten with me." Aria leaned against the pillar in the shadows smirking. "Twelve would have been simply extravagant." She was having fun torturing the younger ballet rats, but then an older girl stepped out from the crowd. Aria's eyes narrowed in instant dislike. The girl was tall, blonde, and had her nose stuck up in the air.

"Well we certainly wouldn't dream of insulting a girl who is so well off she won't even wear a proper costume." Aria looked down and stroked the silky material of her simple free-flowing skirt that ended right above the knee. It was gold and a-line worn over her red leotard. It _was_ quite different from their traditional stiff short tutus.

"You might want to pull your nose down before it gets caught on a hook, or is it stuck that way?" Titters came from the crowd of girls, the girl's face contorted in anger.

"Watch yourself, they may have let you in, but I doubt they'll keep trash like you for long."

Aria shrugged and said, "They kept you, didn't they?"

The girl chortled and choked on her own words as she tried to think of a good comeback. "Just shut up Jacqueline," muttered Rosaline.

Aria continued, "Incase anyone else was wondering, Madame Giry has not yet made my leotard, so I was forced to wear one of my own things. Any other questions or rumors can be directed to me for clarification." With that she spun in a whirl of silk and ran to Madame Giry's office. The girls burst into excited chatter.

From the rafters the Phantom scoffed at them. So the new girl had spunk, he may have to deal with her sooner than her thought. She would not talk back to _him_.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**OOOOOOO, Has the phantom found his new protégé? Review and find out! Haha**

**I'm making the chapters shorter (unless the story calls for a longer one) so that I can update more frequently and not make you guys wait as long. I value your opinion so feed the Muse and review!**


	2. The opera is chosen

**AN: I own none of the characters from POTO or from **_La Bayadère_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Aria peered into Madame Giry's office. "You sent for me Madame?"

Madame Giry looked up at her from her desk. "Yes Arianna, we need to discuss your position here. First of all, why did you arrive unaccompanied in the middle of the night? Why were your parents or escort not with you?"

Aria hung her head sadly, "Oh Madame, a flighty father does not remember such tiresome things as an escort."

"Please elaborate."

She sighed a small sigh, "my mother died when I was born. My father was still young and reckless; he left me in the care of others to peruse other passions. When he realized I must either marry or come here, he figured it would be easier to send me away than to pay a dowry. Here is a letter from him expressing his gratitude." She pulled an envelope from a pocket within her skirt and handed it to her.

Madame Giry opened the letter, it read;

_To whom it may concern,_

_Please accept my daughter Arianna__ as a b__allerina or chorus girl in your Opera, I assure you her skills are more than adequate and she will do what is required of her. _

Madame Giry set the letter down on her desk. This struck an odd cord with her, everything about the situation fit too well. A flighty father who could not be contacted was very convenient. She shook her head and handed the letter back to Aria with a smile. "Well we would be happy to accept you as a pupil, once we evaluate your skills of course. It says here that you sing _and _dance?" Aria nodded, "That works out well for you, our next opera calls for our girls to do both." Madame Giry clapped her hands together and said, "Well then shall I call the dressmaker in to get you fitted?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The dressmaker was having a hard time fitting Aria. "You're so short and small waisted this should be easy, but you have very defined curves that will make your dancing costume not fall correctly." It was true, Aria was petite and had a long well proportion torso and limbs, but she also had a well defined hourglass shape.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience Madam."

The dressmaker shushed her, "Hush hush now silly girl, that's nothing to apologize for. If I could be permitted to deviate from the normal costumes I make for you Madame Giry I'm sure I could find an outfit that would be better suited for her personality and body type."

Madame Giry looked torn, "We have never allowed our girls to dress individually, but if you feel it is for the best I will not question your judgment."

"Good, then I will finish with my measurements and you two can be off to rehearsal."

They finished up quickly and returned to the stage where a few girls had already arrived to warm up and stretch. "You may join the others and warm up, I suggest you do so, our practices are rigorous and you wouldn't want to pull a muscle."

Aria walked to the front of the stage and breathed deep. How could she have known when she began her journey that she would become passionate about _this_? She drank in the sights and smell of the stage, feeding of the buzz of excitement that ignited the air around her. She bent down and grabbed her ankle, pulling it high parallel to her waist. The others stopped and watched. Aria noticed and smirked. _So, they want a show? _She would give them a show. She switched hands so that she was holding her right ankle with her left hand, so that it was laying flat on her back. Then she bent down and grabbed her other ankle with her right hand. Then she pushed her head though her legs to look at the girls staring at her. They hurriedly turned away and began to actually focus on their own warm up. Aria laughed softly to herself. _Stupid girls, they fear me for the oddest reasons. Oh if they only _knew_Oh well, i__f what I heard was true I needn't be here long anyways so I might as well enjoy myself._ Aria continued to stretch until a cord of music resounded through the air.

Madame Giry stepped to the front of the stage, "That's enough girls; we are beginning a new routine today. The managers have decided, finally, on what is to be our new opera. It is an opera that has been converted from the ballet _La Bayadère_Casting will be taking place within the next eight weeks so I suggest," she stared pointedly at a group of girls who were giggling and not paying attention, "that you all _listen_, and you _might_ get a part."

The rats began to truly stretch now that they were under Madame Girys' watchful eyes. Aria stopped showing off and followed their routine stretch. Madame Giry circled the group and stopped in front of her. She watched her stretch for a moment and nodded. "Excellent, you are in top physical condition. If you are as attentive as your father says you are," she paused, "you'll do very well."

Aria stopped stretching and asked, "Madame if it is not too much trouble, I would like to know if there is anything specific I could do to prepare for the upcoming auditions? I am not familiar with _La Bayadère_"

Madame Giry was taken aback, "you are already looking to work on your audition piece? The Auditions for _La Bayadère_are still two months away. Why do you feel the need to start so early?"

"I have never heard of this ballet before, I would like to learn as much as I can about it before I choose a piece of choreography to perform."

Madame Giry looked thoughtful. "It's true that it is a very new thing to convert a ballet to an opera. Maybe I should tell the story to you girls." She called the rest of the rats to her. "Listen girls, I know many of you may not know _La Bayadère_ so I am going to tell you the story. You may sit." They all sat in a half circle in front of her. "Now let us begin. The ballet is set in legendary India. Nikiya, a Bayadère or temple dancer is in love with Solor, a noble warrior. However, the Rajah decides to marry his daughter Gamzatti to Solor; Solor is tricked by the princess into drinking a potion; he forgets his love to Nikiya and happily agrees to marry Gamzatti. When the Rajah learns of Nikiya and Solor's love from the High Brahmin (who is also in love with Nikiya), he decides to have the Bayadère killed.

Gamzatti tries to persuade Nikiya to give up Solor. She corners her in the temple and offers her jewels, money, anything she could ever want. But she refuses and attacks the princess who refuses to let her leave the temple. Knowing that she cannot marry Solor while Nikiya still holds her vows of love to him she then also decides to have the Bayadère killed.

Nikiya is forced to dance at the betrothal celebrations of Gamzatti and Solor. She is fatefully bitten by a poisonous snake hidden in a basket of flowers sent by the Rajah and Gamzatti.

Solor has a hallucinatory vision of Nikiya in the "Kingdom of the Shades". She has become a spirit, he tries to grasp her but she disappears. Later, at his wedding ceremony he is again haunted by the vision of Nikiya which he alone can see. The gods, infuriated by the killing of Nikiya, destroy the temple, killing everyone in it. The spirits of Nikiya and Solor are reunited in eternal love in the "Kingdom of Shades".

Several of the girls sighed happily, basking in the glow of the love story. Madame Giry stood up rapping the floor with her cane. "Story time is over! We need to practice."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**I know there was no Phantom in this chapter****. S****orry, but I promise he'll pop up next chapter. Feed the muse! Read and review!**


	3. introduction

**AN: I do not own any of the characters from POTO or **_La Bayadère_

**I did change the story line for **_La Bayadère_** just an ittybitty bit in the last chapter. Nothing that was really significant. **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The rest of the day had been spent in learning a corps ballet for _La Bayadère_ It was late enough once they had gotten back to their dorms but the rest of the rats began to chatter. Two hours later Aria yelled in frustration, she was exhausted, but who could possibly sleep with _that_? Several of the girls stopped talking to watch her. She began to pull the pillow and blanket off of her bed.

Now everyone had stopped to stare at her. Meg timidly approached Aria. "Umm, Aria? What are you doing?"

She whipped around flicking her long braid over her shoulder. "I am going somewhere _quiet_ where I can try and get some _sleep_! Honestly do you ever stop talking? We have practice tomorrow morning and need to sleep!" She returned to stripping her bed.

"Well we can't all be as dedicated as Madame Girys' new pet pupil," Jacquelines' cold voice hissed. Aria paid no attention to her. Enraged at being ignored Jacqueline made a grab for her. Aria spun and caught her hand before it slapped her from behind. Meg gasped.

Arias' smoldering eyes burned into Jacquelines'. "Do _not_ touch me. Next time you try I promise you will regret it." She pushed her way past them and headed towards the door.

Meg called after her, "Aria wait! It's not safe to go out at night! You don't know about the Phantom!"

Aria stopped and said, "If there is a phantom then he can't do anything to me now can he?" She stalked out of the room with her blanked and pillow, slamming the door behind her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The stage was eerie at night. The lighting cast strange shadows across it. The Phantom sat in the flies and looked out across it. He had to give the managers credit; they had done a marvelous job restoring it after the fire. He looked up when he heard shouting coming from the rats dormitory. Curious he crept closer to hear the argument.

_"Honestly do you ever stop talking? We have practice tomorrow morning and need to sleep!__"_ Strange, he couldn't place a face to the voice.

_"Well we can't all be as dedicated as Madame Girys' new pet pupil,"_ Ah, that was Jacqueline, a petty rat with little talent and even less intelligence.

A loud gasp came from the group, and then a low voice said something he couldn't hear, followed by the door slamming. He sunk back as a girl walked onto the stage. Her breathing was loud and angry. He dropped down silently to see who it was. _It's the new girl._ He smirked, apparently she was having a hard time adjusting. He had been meaning to make and introduction, maybe this was his opportunity. He observed her as she made her way over to a corner behind the curtain. _What is the__ girl thinking? Doesn't she know I'm not the only person she has to worry about at night?_ He shrugged, _not my problem_. Still, this girl need to respect him as all the others did. She had lay down on her blanket and seemed to be asleep. He cast his voice so that it would whisper in her ear. He began to sing,

_You pitiful maiden in darkness_

_What sort of life will you know?_

_Different from all those around you_

_H__ave__ you not __yet come to __realize__d_

_That you're so __completely__ alone?_

_What in this place gives you purpose,_

_To continue to live so wholly on your own?_

To his complete surprise the, what he thought was a sleeping figure sat up on her knees. In a slightly annoyed voice she sang back.

_Am I to assume you are the Phantom,_

_Of whom all the others so fear?_

_Am I __to assume__ it is likely,_

_That my __previous words__ he did hear?_

_And oh if the Phantom __did hear__ this,_

_Why does he now__ still __insist,_

_On waking me now from my slumber,_

_To pester me with endless, mindless, and meaningless questions?_

She stopped singing. She then turned and stared at the exact spot where he was. "Monsieur I know where you are, hide all you want but I am not stupid. You are not a Phantom and you do _not _scare me. I am not any ordinary stupid ballet rat. I am sure you wish to make me fear you, but it takes more than a voice in the dark to do that. If you would like a proper introduction, do it in the morning." With that she laid back down on her side and fell asleep.

Completely stunned it took a minute for the Phantoms anger to boil up. _Impertinent girl! Who is she to judge if she is no ordinary ballet rat or not? I have seen hundreds of girls come and go. She is like the rest, thinking they have more talent than they do. _He debated going down to teach this insolent girl some manners, but decided against it. _If she wants us to be introduced tomorrow then so we shall._ With that he left her asleep on the stage.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning Aria woke before the others and had crept back into the dormitories to get her costume. She dressed quickly and walked back out onto the stage. She bent down and started stretching, loosening muscles that had tightened from her long night on the floor. Her thoughts drifted back to the voice that had sung to her in the night. She sat down and reached for her toes. Grumpily she thought, _and he thought he could scare me with _singing,_ why is everyone so afraid of him anyways? He didn't even come down out of the flies after I told him off. Humph, some Phantom_. She had finished stretching and stood up.

It was still dark; the rest of the opera wouldn't be awake for at least two hours still. _I might as well have a look around, who knows maybe the "Phantom" will introduce himself_. She walked down a corridor that was partially hidden by a crate of costumes. It was dimly lit and Aria took a moment to let her eyes adjust to the dark. The corridor split into two tunnels. Aria took the left. A long winding staircase opened onto another tunnel, a large tapestry hung at the end of it. Bracing herself against the stone wall Aria pushed it back. Behind the tapestry it revealed an even smaller tunnel. Aria saw a tiny pinprick of light at the end. _Huh, maybe it's a secret passage to another part of the opera._ She began walking towards the light.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

The Phantom sat at his organ scribbling on a piece of parchment. He had been awake all night, trying to pound the memory of the girl out of his head. _She __was an__ impertinent__ child_She did have a beautiful voice, maybe even better than Christine's. _That is beside the point!_ _She should be taught a lesson._ Maybe she taught _you_ a lesson_. What?! _You did wake her from her sleep. _Christine never woke when I sang to her in her sleep._ Well she's not Christine now is she?

The Phantom slammed his fists on the keys and cried out in frustration. Who _was _this girl? _WHY do I feel as if I know her? I have to find out where she's from._ With resolve the Phantom stood up. Suddenly he saw someone slip out from one of his secret passages. And not just any someone, it was _her._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aria stared around her. What was this place? It was a home that had been made in the catacombs beneath the Opera. _What in the world?_ She stiffened when she heard someone behind her. _Too late!_ Hands grabbed her wrists and twisted them sharply behind her back. A voice hissed softly in her ear, "Good morning mademoiselle, felt like taking a stroll did you?" He pulled painfully on her arms. "Don't you know it's impolite to sneak around others homes without their permission?"

Aria smirked; she locked one of her legs around his and flexed knocking his feet out from under him. Still grasping her wrists he yelled out in rage. "You little-!" He twisted so that she was pinned down under him. He pressed her wrists to the stone floor.

She batted her eyes prettily and pretended to be embarrassed, "Oh monsieur all you had to do was ask, you're certainly handsome enough." Taking his moment of confusion to her advantage she kneed him in the groin making him loosen his grip on her in pain. She forced him to flip over, so that now she was on top of him. She pinned him down and pressed her elbow into the pressure point in his shoulder. He couldn't move without causing himself extreme pain. Leaning in close Aria whispered into his ear, "I told you I was no normal ballerina didn't I? Maybe now you'll believe me." She sat up, still not relinquishing her hold on him. "Do you think we could perhaps have a civilized conversation? One that does not involve you failing in an attempt to kill me?" His eyes were still blazing with rage. She sighed, "I guess not. We'll just have to talk like this then, even though I know it must be fairly painful for you. Well let's start with that promised introduction. It is polite to offer your name first." She paused as the phantom tried to struggle against her hold. She pressed her elbow deeper causing him to lie still.

He glared up at her, "I have no name for you. You say I am no Phantom that is my only name."

"Oh I'm sure you can do better than that." She forced her elbow down causing him to groan.

"Fine! I was once called Erik, does that suit you?"

Aria smiled sweetly, "There that wasn't so hard now was it." She paused for a moment. She considered his face carefully. "You have a very familiar face. I would swear I know you."

Erik barked a mirthless laugh, "Believe me, I'm sure you would remember _my_ face. It is not one easily forgotten." No way was he telling her how he had spent the entire night trying to find her face in his memory.

She put on a fake sweet smile again, "Now see we can have a perfectly pleasant conversation. The name I use is Arianna or Aria if you like."

Erik caught that, "The name that you use? Am I to assume that this is not your real name?"

He was rewarded with a coy smile. "What's in a name, would not a rose by any other name smell as sweet? You call yourself the Phantom. Surely this is not your real name." He did not reply to this. "Will you stop sulking at being beaten and let me get up? This really is an inappropriate position for a girl to be in." He gave the barest of nods. "Wonderful!" she sprang up.

Erik got up and stood still seething, but starting to feel increasingly awkward. Aria stood just a few feet away from him. Her false cheerful façade had been dropped. She simply stood and gazed curiously at him. Unnerved by her unwavering gaze he finally snapped at her, "what are you staring at?"

Aria frowned, "I'm just returning the favor. I know you were the one last night, and I know you were the one watching me that first night. And I know that you watched us during our first practice of _La Bayadère_ All those times you watched me, am I not justified in my revenge of watching you?"

Erik snorted, "Hardly, I make it my business to know all those who work in my Opera. You are simply new; do not flatter yourself in thinking that you have received any special attention."

Again smiling coyly she said flirtatiously, "Well that is a relief, I thought you following me because you find me irresistible."

Erik choked in surprise, trying to regain his composure he said, "Hardly, besides I prefer them older and taller."

Aria threw her head back and let out a true laugh, it rang throughout the catacombs. She began to circle him. She looked at him with laughter in her eyes. But her small face was intense and smoldering. Erik found himself slightly entranced. She stopped short in front of him, her chin only a few inches away from his shoulder. "You are not as old as you first appear to be are you monsieur? You use your big voice to your advantage, but you are not but a few years older than me. I am nineteen; you might be twenty one at best. You certainly have a foul temper for one so young."

That was it, he had tolerated her insolence for long enough. He caught her waist and slammed her into the wall, grabbing her wrists and pinning her to it. "I have tolerated you for long enough! You will learn that I am not a man to be toyed with. I suggest you learn your place _soon_ before your mouth gets you into trouble."

She giggled and leaned into his ear, "You're right; my mouth does get me into trouble." She placed a lightning quick kiss on his lips, broke free and slipped back into the secret tunnel.

Baffled, Erik stood stunned. He touched his lips where she had kissed him, she had kissed him! He didn't know what to think about that, and what was more she was right. He would turn twenty one in November.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**AN: Told you there would be more Erik! Hope you guys liked this chapter. I know I only posted this story today but, feed thee muse! Read and Review! Also any suggestions you guys have about the story plot or whatever would be great.**


	4. The girl just like him

**AN: I don't own any characters from POTO or **_La Bayadère_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Half amused and half appalled with herself Aria ran back to the stage. Despite the unexpected detour she was still early for practice. She began to warm up. As she twirled she let her mind wander. _I know I've met him! But it must have been years and years ago. This is going to kill me!_ A few girls walked sluggishly in. Yawning they began to stretch also. Laughing to herself she noticed their ragged faces. _Well they can't say I didn't warn them._ Distracted by the entrance of the other girls she didn't notice the entrance of one other person.

Madame Giry walked briskly into the center of the stage. "Alright ladies, are we all up for a long day of rehearsal?" A soft groan came from the group. "Now don't tell me you all stayed up late. Keep stretching!" Madame Giry walked up to Aria, "Aria I need to talk to you." Erik watched them and listened intensely. Leading her away from the rest of the group she said softly, "Aria, when I went into the dormitories this morning you were gone, and your bed had been stripped. Where were you?"

"I'm sorry Madame, but I simply couldn't sleep. The other girls wanted to talk and I needed rest so, I left."

Madame Giry was annoyed, "Well I'm sorry Arianna but you cannot leave your room at night. There are dangers out in the opera that you don't know of."

"You mean Erik? Your Phantom" _Damn that girl! _Erik mentally strangled her. He would get it from Antoinette now.

"_What?_ How do you know about him? How do you know that name?"

Aria shrugged, "we met."

"_We met?_ Is that all you can say is that _you met?_"

Aria stared up at her, "Yes, we met. What else do you want?"

Madame Giry glared at her, "You have been very respectful up until now. I want you to tell me _exactly_ what happened last night."

Aria narrowed her eyes. "If all of what you have said about him is true it would hardly be intelligent of me to defy the infamous Phantom of the Opera." Erik bit back a laugh. This cheeky girl was certainly amusing. Her eyes flicked up to his. _So she really does always know when I'm there. _

Madame Giry turned and tried to pinpoint the spot she had looked to. She turned back to Aria, and stepped close. Speaking lowly she warned, "Arianna you are new. You have a promising talent. You are different from the rest of the girls. You do know more that I thought but you do not know everything. I know things that you could not possibly fathom. Things happened here not long ago and I do not want to see them happen again. You are to stay in your room at night from now on, am I understood."

"I am touched by your concern Madame, and I will respect you wishes. But I _can_ take care of myself." She really had no such intentions but it was best to appear as complying.

"As long as you stay in your room I am happy." Aria and Madame Giry rejoined the rest of the group. "Today girls I want you to see the different parts that are available for you to audition for. We will first start with the smaller parts. Rosaline and Françoise could you come up here please?" The two younger girls went to stand next to Madame Giry. "Many of you younger girls will be cast as temple girls, or assistants." She demonstrated a few easy simple steps which the two girls imitated. She nodded, "Very good. Next we get into one of the main roles. Etienne would you please come here?" A boy of about twenty stood up. He was blonde and had friendly brown eyes. "I would like you to dance from one of Solor's solos. He is Nikiya's lover, but is tricked by the princess into betrothal. I know you have played this part before Etienne, why don't you show us one of his dances." Etienne nodded and began a series of rapid pirouettes. He went through a series of complicated steps and ended with his leg high above his head. Aria clapped enthusiastically along with the rest of the group. He truly was fantastic.

"Excellent Etienne, and now we shall have a look at the last two main parts. Gamzatti and Nikiya. These two both love Solor but Gamzatti knows she cannot marry him while Nikiya still keeps her vows of love. These two absolutely hate each other. Let's see, Jacqueline why don't you play Gamzatti and let's see what Arianna can do as Nikiya. Girls please." The two girls looked at each other with daggers in their eyes. As they approached each other Madame Giry said, "remember Arianna, you are a temple dancer, a performer, Jacqueline you are a princess who has always gotten what she wants."

"No problem," Aria said eyes still locked on Jacqueline.

"Let's see what you've got new girl."

A cord of music sounded inside Arias' head, she raised her arms and held her leg poised. The music of her mind pounded in her head as she began to move. Forgetting her surroundings she envisioned herself as the temple dancer. She flicked her hips sending her skirt whirling around her. Jacqueline stood off to the side still trying to desperately to out dance her. All eyes were on Aria. Oblivious she continued to twirl and pulse to her inner music. Ballet blended into an exotic dance. Hand movement moved simultaneously with her legs until she was left spinning in a whirl of pirouettes. She land with a heavy stamp. Panting she pushed a strand of hair back. Feeling the wait of their eyes on her back she turned. Almost every mouth hung open. After a beat of awkward silence Madame Giry said, "Well you certainly got into character my dear. We have never seen quite that form of dancing in the opera. It was very good, very good. Well I think that we have had enough practice for today. Everyone may head to lunch."

Etienne walked up to Aria. "Hey you were really wonderful out their, I'm Etienne." He offered his hand. She let him pull her up.

"I know."

He laughed, "What? My name or that you were wonderful?"

A smile played across her face. "Both,"This made him laugh again, "So can I buy you lunch. You probably don't want to eat in the rats' room anyway."

Aria bit her lip, "I would normally but there is someone I need to talk to. I'm sorry."

Etienne smiled, "Sure thing, maybe next time then." She watched with a twinge of regret. She turned and walked behind the curtain.

"Erik I know you're there, I'm coming up."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He watched as she twisted and pulsed. She was a fire that grew larger with every movement. The sensuality radiated from her pulsating body. He glanced at Antoinette. Her face was rigid and lined with a vague fear. He knew why. Her dancing was dark and exotic, to sinister and forbidding. It was perfect for what he had written in _Don Juan_. That's why Antoinette was afraid, the girl was like him. Her dancing was like his music, the world was not ready for it. He continued to watch as she finished with a flurry or pirouettes. He laughed at Antoinette's words. "Very good," did not even come close to describing it, and she knew it. His eyes narrowed as a tall boy approached her. He told her she was wonderful, he wanted to buy her lunch. He strained to hear her answer. She refused! Who was it she needed to talk to? Erik watched as she snuck behind the curtain.

"Erik I know you're there, I'm coming up."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**AN: Okay I have posted 4 chapters in one day, you gotta admit that's pretty decent. If you want me to keep writing then hit that little button at the bottom of your screen and tell me. Read and Review! Feed the Muse!**


	5. Dreams of the past

**AN: I don't own.**

_…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..._

_What? Why is she coming up?_ Panicked Erik loosened his hold on the flies. When did the Phantom become so weak? This girl had escaped him earlier, something no one had ever done, and had even been able to pin _him_ down. He was growing soft. He growled with resolve. This girl _must _be taught a lesson. He could not let her disrespect continue. He looked around, looking for her. She was no where to be seen. _Where did she go?_

Someone tapped him on the shoulder, "looking for me?"

Erik jumped, "Dammit girl!" He turned; the beam where they stood was fairly thin so they had to stand close together. His head was bent and their noses were almost touching. "What do you _want_?"

Aria shrugged, "You were here and didn't try to kill me with anything, so I thought you must want to talk about something."

"I hardly ever _want _to talk about something. I am not a social person Mademoiselle."

"Aria, I have a name."

"Fine! Aria then! And would you please be quiet? There are stage hands you know, they could hear you."

Aria smirked, "You didn't hear me."

Erik grabbed her and pulled her down the beam and pushed her through a small door. They both tumbled into a musty chapel. He stood and glared down at Aria, "what is _wrong _with you? Have you no sense of your own mortality? Do you _want_ me to kill you?"

"No."

He threw his hands up in frustration and raked his fingers through his hair. "You are the most exasperating girl I have ever met!"

She blinked, "I know you."

He turned to her, "what?"

"I remember how I know you."

He waited for her to continue, but she stayed silent. He wanted to scream in frustration. She was obviously not going to tell him unless he asked. But that would mean that he was curious about her, which he was. But he didn't want _her_ to know that. He fought with himself for a moment then said, "Well? How do you think you know me?"

She bit her lip, and shook her head. "I can't tell you. It would ruin everything."

Erik was about to curse and yell at her, but something caught his eye. Around her neck hung a small bead on a chain. It was dark blue glass with a black center. Entranced he reached out to touch it. Startled Aria could do nothing but watch. He wrapped his fingers around it and pulled it closer to his face, along with Aria. He _knew_ this sign. It was hidden in some fragment of his memory that was just beyond his grasp. _Where have I seen this? I _know_ I've seen it before._

Aria placed her hands over his and unclasped the chain. "It's a bead to protect you from the evil eye. We were given them as babies by our mothers."

Erik looked down at her. "We?"

She ignored him, "On the third day after we are born the hang it over your crib. Once you turned three they take you out of the crib and place it around your neck." She looked down at the small stone and laughed softly, "Well it never really did me any good I suppose. It's a ceremony for family; parents never really had any part in raising me." She said it strangely, bitter and angry. Her face turned hard and cold, "Erik have you ever hated someone?" She was scaring him a little. Suddenly she looked up her eyes blazing, swimming with tears of rage. "I know you have. I remember you hating everyone. I bet you still do. I still do."

"Aria, how do you know me?"

She shook her head as if he disappointed her, "You don't remember at all? We were the only two."

"The only two what?"

She frowned, "I should go."

She turned but Erik grabbed her by the shoulders. Shaking her he yelled, "dammit woman! I can't remember anything! Don't you understand? Not just you, but where I come from, who I was before this place, _anything_. All I know is that Antoinette saved me from that freak show the gypsies forced me into. Before that I have no idea who I was. And now you come like some ghost from my past, and you won't tell me _anything_?" His voice broke as he struggled to keep composure.

Tears flowing freely down her face Aria reached up and stroked his unmasked cheek. "You wore a mask then to." With that she slipped from his grasp and disappeared.

_A little boy runs down a dusty road towards the river. He turns to make sure no one has followed him. He wears a scarf wrapped around his head, masking the right side of his face. Jumping into the water he ducks into a cave, carved out of the mud by the river. Inside a small girl sits crying. "Hey!" the little boy points at her accusingly, "what are you doing here? This is my cave."_

_She stands up, wobbling on fat baby legs. Wiping her face with grubby hands she smiles, "Hi!" She starts to waddle to him. He frowns, she stops and her bottom lip began to quiver._

_"Oh come on. Don't cry, your to big to cry. How old are you anyway? Two?"_

_She pouted, "No! I'm three and a half!"_

_He laughed, "I'm four and a half. You know you're pretty small for a three year old."_

_"Three and a __HALF__ and you're pretty big for a four year old." They both fell into a fit of giggles__. She peered up at him with curious eyes, "So what's your name?"_

_He shrugged, "I don't really have one."_

_"That's silly, everybody has a name."_

_"Well I don't."_

_She screwed up her face thinking, her face broke into a smile. "I know! I'll give you one!"_

_He sat down next to her, "Fine, but nothing stupid."_

_"Ummm, how about Ababa?"_

_"No that's stupid, I don't want any name like that."_

_"Fine, I'll make up my own." She looked up at the stony roof, "Uhhh, rock, rick, ricker, erk, erik. Hey how about Erik? I made it up!"_

_"Sure, Erik is good. What's your name?"_

_"My mommy called me Laleilah. But it__'__s too big of a name for such a short girl."_

_He giggled, "Your r__ight, it is. I'll call you Leila__ for short. __Hey that's a pretty necklace."_

_"Thanks mommy gave it to me"_

_" W__here is your mom? Why aren't you with her?"_

_"They made me leave; they said that it wasn't ok for me to live with her anymore. They __said that I was umm, iligitmate__? It means that I don't have a daddy.__" She started to sniffle,__"__They said I had to be secret. Mommy would get in trouble if they rest of the women found out."_

_Erik hugged her__, "__Aw it's ok, __I don't have a Mom or Dad either."_

_She looked up at him with big eyes swimming with tears. "Really?" He nodded. She snuggled closer to him. "Then we can take care of each other." And the two children fell asleep._

_…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………._

_Erik and Leila__ stand by the same river. They are older, the boy now six and the girl now five. Erik is angry, he won't look at her. "Erik what's wrong? What happened? Are you mad at me?"_

_"YES! I am mad at EVERYONE! Including you!"_

_Leila__ touches him tentatively, "Erik do you _hate_ me?"_

_"Yes Leila__ I hate you, I hate everyone! And you should to.__ Don't you ever wonder why no one else will play with us? It's because they hate you! And they hate me.__"_

_Hurt and__ scared Leila__ started to sob, "But Erik _why_? What did we_do_?"_

_"Look at me Leila__!" He ripped off his head scarf. The skin on the __side of his face was marred and fiercely red covered in blisters__. With a child's ignorance Leila__ fell back in a cry of fear. "THAT'S why I hate everyone! You are just like them! They make fun of me! Devil child is what they call me. You asked me what my name was; well that's what it is!" He pushed past her and ran down the road._

Erik remembered. Not everything, but something. He thought back on what Aria had said. _"__I remember you hating everyone. I bet you still do. I still do__."_ His heart ached as he understood her words. "Oh little friend, please don't let me be the cause of your hate."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**AN: Hey I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. In case you didn't catch it Erik had no memory of his life from before the gypsies. ****The major chunk in italicize was his dream. **** Anything that doesn't make sense will be cleared up soon.**** Please Review, I need something to give this story a purpose. Feed the muse!**


	6. just beyond his reach

**AN: I don't own. **

**PhanGirl****-Baby:**** Hey thank you ****soooooooooooooooooo**** much. Your advice was ****extremely**** helpful. If it wasn't for you I may have given up on this story. I owe you.**

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

It had been several days now since Aria had seen Erik. He had not come to her, and she had not gone in search for him. But she thought about him almost all the time. She didn't know what to think of him now. The other girls sat up late at night, swapping stories about the strange occurrence of the Phantom of the Opera. Aria would shove her head under her pillow. She wouldn't let anyone tell her anything about him. She would hear from Erik himself what had happened.

But he was being very skittish. Every once in a while she would feel his heavy gaze, but when she turned he had always disappeared. But without fail every night soft music would seep up through the floor and she knew her friend was there.

Practice for _La Bayadère_ had become more and more strenuous. Madame Giry demanded that everyone know all the chorus dances, considering there were few lead roles. On top of that Aria was becoming frustrated as she tried to choreograph her piece for the audition. No matter what she did she could not seem to keep _her_ dancing separate from ballet. She was a good dancer and she knew it, but the look that Madame Giry had given her after her first performance was not an experience she wanted to repeat.

Ever since that day none of the other girls would talk to her. Whenever they crossed her path they would avert they eyes and walk the other way. It was something Aria was accustomed to, but it was tiring. One night, hoping for some peace from their hushed voices and fearful glances, she decided to go look for inspiration.

The night was uncommonly warm for August, and in her exploring she had found a passage that led to the roof. Silently she climbed the winding staircase, her slippers whispering along the floor. Slipping through the door she sighed at the sight before her. Never had she imagined a place could look so beautiful at night. She twirled; arms outstretched and let out a small giggle. The lights of Paris and the lights of the sky spun and slowly meshed into a cyclone of stars that spanned out for all eternity. A cord of music sounded.

Aria threw herself into dance. She arched her back and raised her arms, offering herself to the night. She throbbed and pulsed in time with the music that pounded in her head. Spinning in circles with the moon in her eyes she laughed with joy. Here she was free, there was no one to judge her, no one to see her, she was alone. The floor disappeared beneath her, a scream died in her throat as she plunged.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Erik sat in the rafters above the girls' dormitory. He had not been able to bring himself up her for a while. After his dream he remembered everything he and Aria had shared. He could only remember things concerning her. With every memory he unearthed in his mind his joy and heartache swelled. They had been the best of friends. Brought together in their loneliness and childish absolute trust they became inseparable. Erik had been older and more aware than his companion. He saw the way people glared at them and the other children laughing as they walked by. He hid these things from her, wanting to protect her from the world.

He remembered how they had comforted each other and felt a glow of happiness that he hadn't felt in a long time. But when he remembered how he had treated her in the last days he cringed in remorse. Even back then he had been cruel.

Erik looked down on the figure of his childhood friend. She was staring at the ceiling and moved restlessly. With an impatient sigh she slipped out from under her covers and slid her feet into her slippers. He followed her as she ghosted along the corridors. When he realized she was headed to the roof he hesitated. He hadn't been up there since that fateful night. Taking a deep breath he followed her out onto the roof.

He watched from behind a stone angle, entranced as she spun and laughed. She glowed in the moonlight. Her face flushed with joy as she danced. He found it hard to believe that the little girl, who had so innocently clung to him in those first hours of their friendship, was the same woman who twisted and throbbed before him. With a jolt he realized that she was dancing dangerously close to the edge. He called out a warning, but she didn't hear him. With a curse he ran from his hiding spot, praying he would make it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hey I'm sorry I know it's short but I couldn't think of any better way to end it. I'm writing the next chapter right now. READ and REVIEW!!!!! Feed the muse.**


	7. forgotten for a Reason

**AN:**** Hey sorry for the last chapter, I was having a bit of writers block. Anyway if you have any suggestions regarding the story I would be more than open to them. I love writing stories people actually want to read so here's your chance! Also if you have and general comment that would be great too!**** Oh, I don't own anything from POTO, and I don't own the song, and kudos to anyone who can tell me who wrote it!**

**Timeflies****: Thank you sooooo much for all your reviews, they mean so much to me. I love your name by the way.**

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Erik caught her wrist. Aria was so tiny he was able to lift her without trouble. He fell to the ground, giving his heart time to rest. It took him a moment before he realized Aria was lying at his side sobbing.

His throat caught, he had hurt her. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you-"

She shook her head, "you didn't hurt me."

He drew his arms around her and pulled her into his lap, "Yes I did. I hurt you."

She looked away, sniffing, trying to control her sobbing, "no-I-I'm-fine-I-I'm-fine-really." She began to shake uncontrollably, and gave into weeping.

He decided to wait until she was calm again before he tried to explain himself. He began to sing,

_We pretended_

_That our lives had ended_

_And we played among the stars_

_Together we would save__ the world_

_Young children bonding into eternal friendship_

_You will be my friend_

_Nothing time can change_

_Together till the end_

_Memories will bond us;_

_Together all the way_

_You're in my heart to s__tay,_

_True friendship never dies_

_In my mind, I will have your picture painted_

_Then I can always be with you_

_Another time, another place, a new dimension_

_We'll apart but never alone, no_

_Different places, _

_Getting older_

_Far apart_

_But you will always_

_You will be my friend_

_Nothing time can change_

_Together till the end_

_Memories will bond us;_

_Together all the way_

_You're in my heart to stay,_

_True friendship never dies_

_I'll be there _

_Whenever you're in need_

_I'll take you through the fear_

_Like I know you would for me_

_If you ever lose y__our way, I'll be your guide_

_Because __I'm your friend forever_

_You will be my friend_

_Nothing time can change_

_Together till the end_

_Memories will bond us;_

_Together all the way_

_You're in my heart to stay,_

_True friendship never dies_

_Nothing time can change_

_Together till the end_

_Memories will bond us;_

_Together all the way_

_You're in my heart to stay,_

_True friendship never dies_

_Nothing time can change_

_Together till the end_

_Memories will bond us;_

_Together all the way_

_You're in my heart to stay,_

_True friendship never dies_

He looked down into he wide green eyes and chuckled softly. "This isn't the first time we've been in this position is it?" She shook her head slowly. He held her head like he had so many years ago and she sunk into his body just as she had when she was young. Erik continued to rock her gently, "please, tell me about where we come from. All I remember, is you."

A shadow passed over Aria's face. She pushed him away and ran. Frustrated, and fed up Erik ran after her. After a few paces he caught up with her, but only because the door was locked. _Damn is she fast!_ Tears streamed down her face, she whipped around to face him. "Dammit girl I am tired of playing cat and mouse with you! Why won't you answer my questions?"

Breathing heavily she wrenched her arm out of his grasp. "Have you ever thought it would be better not to know? You forgot those memories for a REASON! You only remember our time together because those were the _only_ happy times we had!"

"I just saved your _life_!"

"Thank you very much. I still won't tell you!"

"I'm trapped Leila! In this prison of my mind that I created! You have the key and you've turned it, but you won't let me free!"

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself! I did nothing! You did what you forced yourself to do because you were frustrated. It wasn't because you wanted to know me, I wasn't a key, I was a tool you used to force your way into memories that you repressed for a reason!"

"I can't go on living this way! Not knowing why I am the way I am! You know! You have the luxury of knowing yourself!"

"And you've had the luxury NOT to know! Do you think I don't wish I could forget? Forget things I've done? Forget what I became?"

"You have no IDEA what I've done!"

"Only because I wanted to hear that from _you_!"

He stopped, "What?"

She turned and walked away, hugging herself. "I know something happened in this place. Even before anyone said anything, I could feel it. This place is on edge, like it's been sick for a long time, and it's limping on. And I know you did something. Everyone talks about you, but I never listen. I want to know what happened, but I want to hear it from you."

She turned with little hope in her eyes. Erik's face grew stony and as emotionless as his mask. "You have refused me, so I shall refuse you."

She laughed coldly, "You see, what difference would knowing make? You still hate me, don't you?" Erik glared at her. She sighed, "I can't tell you anything now. Once I've done what I've come here to do, I'll go. And you'll forget me again, just as you did the last time."

A swirl of emotions rose from within Erik. Anger, hate, fear, and desperation. They all came together and filled him until he thought he would burst. He hated her. He hated that she had power over him, could control him. She knew things he didn't, and he feared her for that. He also knew she was possibly the only friend he had ever had, no matter how briefly, and he didn't want to lose her. That's where the desperation came from. He was desperately clinging to the few scraps of his past he had recovered, and without her he would lose them forever.

Aria watched his face reflect these emotions. She knew he was confused, and she wanted to help him, she truly did. But she had to finish what she had started. If he knew he may try and interfere. She would leave, and he would go back to whatever life he had created for himself, he would forget, again.

Erik closed his eyes and struggled within himself. He was not used to so many different emotions. When he opened his eyes, Aria was gone. Panicked he checked the door, locked. He ran to the edge and looked down, nothing. She had vanished.


	8. Aria

**AN: Hello wonderful readers!**** I hope you liked that last chapter. I know Aria's "reason for being here" hasn't really been disclosed yet, hopefully it will be in this chapter, I ****dunno**** I'll have to see how it goes. And I'm sorry for pushing Aria and Erik apart, but what is love without a little hate? **

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Aria had gotten back to the dorms alright, but knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. This was hard; she had never expected to see Erik again. And she had certainly never expected to find him here. He was a distraction. She was here for a purpose and she needed to fulfill it, she had promised her mother. She needed to refocus.

But how could she? All she wanted now was here. She wanted to forget all she had done and just perform. When she was dancing, nothing else seemed to matter. She wished she could dance forever, dance away the pain. Aria knew these were useless wishes, but that didn't stop her form wishing them.

She laid on her bed until she heard the other girls stirring, then she sprung up and made her way to the stage. She always liked to get there early and _really_ stretch before the other girls got there. This time, to her surprise she was not the first one on the stage. A tall young woman, with dark curls stood with her back to Aria. When she turned she gave a surprised smile. "Oh! Hello I didn't hear you come in. Are you a new dancer?" Aria nodded suspiciously. Something about this girl was vaguely familiar. "Wonderful! I was once a dancer too. I'm Christine Daaé by the way." She offered her hand. Aria felt the blood drain from her face, Daaé.

She cleared her throat, "Um, I'm sorry did you say Daaé?"

Christine looked at her curiously and nodded, letting her hand fall, "Yes, why?"

Still looking past her, Aria asked, "And are you related to Gustav Daaé?"

"Yes he is my father, but how do you know that?"

"Is he here with you?"

"No, he died long ago. How did you know my father?"

Aria felt her stomach drop. She pushed past Christine, "excuse me."

Christine stared after her as Madame Giry came to stand at her side. "Madame Giry, who is that?"

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Aria ran back to the secret tunnel and didn't stop running until she had burst through the door. She tripped and tumbled across the floor. Erik, who had been sitting at his organ jumped in surprise.

Without looking she demanded, "Are you happy? Nothing matters anymore! He's dead and I had no part in it!"

Completely and entirely confused Erik asked, "Who's dead? What are you talking about?"

She glared at him fiercely, "You wanted to know everything? Listen because I'm telling you now. I came here to kill someone. Someone who hurt me even before I was born. You know who Gustav Daaé is?" Erik nodded, wondering how she knew. Aria pulled a large locket from within her dress. She threw it at Erik, he picked it up. Inside was a picture just like the one in the chapel where Christine had prayed. Confused he waited for her to continue. "It was twenty years ago. My mother was a favorite of the Sultan; she lived in the harem in Persia." Angrily she spat, "there that's one question. Persia. She was a favorite, so she was treated well. The Sultan was a great lover of music. He had paid a large group of men from the western countries to come and play for him and his family. He was delighted with the; their music was unlike anything he had ever heard. He invited them to remain for many months. They were honored guests. One man, Gustav Daaé, pushed that honor too far. Being a favorite of the Sultan my mother was always present when he and the rest of the men played. He was attracted to her, but she knew her place was with the Sultan so she resisted his advances. Over the months he became frustrated with what he thought was teasing. He came to her room one night and forced himself on her. Not long after that his stay ended and he went home.

My mother was pregnant with me. She was worried because she knew it was unlikely that I was the Sultans child. When I was born it was obvious that I couldn't have been his daughter. I was to light, I had odd colored eyes, my hair was too different from theirs. While I was still with her I remember my mother saying it was hard to love someone who looked so much like someone you hate.

As I grew older the Sultan took more interest in his children. He would demand that my mother bring me to him. She avoided him until he became too insistent. My mothers' maids advised her to send me away, and tell the Sultan that I had died. That's how I came to live in the village. After you left I had no one, but I lived on in exile until I turned fourteen. By then I was shunned by everyone. All they knew was that I was an unwanted child, so they left me alone. I wanted to know why my mother had abandoned me. So I returned to the harem saying that I was sent by my family as an offering to the Sultan. My odd looks were a curiosity to them so they immediately brought me to him. When I entered the room it was not just the Sultan, but also all his wives and children.

He welcomed me warmly and asked me about my family and where I had come from. All through the conversation my mother stared at me. At the end when he was trying to decide where to place me, she stood up. She requested that he place me in her household, she said she needed another maid. He gave me to her gladly.

When we were alone my mother asked me if what I had told the Sultan was true, that my family had sent me. I said no and told her I was the daughter she had left in the village right outside the walls. I was angry; I demanded to know why she had left me to die. She began to cry. She told me the story of my birth. They would have killed her if they knew that she had slept with another man. She told me that I couldn't stay, that I had to leave before someone figured out who I was. She gave me that picture, so I would be able to know who had been the cause of my pain.

But one of the other wives had overheard. She was a spiteful woman and hated my mother for being the favorite. She ran to the Sultan and told him everything she had heard. But she changed the story and told him that my mother had been with Gustav Daaé willingly, and that they had been lovers.

Enraged the Sultan imprisoned both my mother and I. We were in separate cells but I could hear her scream when they did to her what they did to all unfaithful wives. Eventually her screams stopped, and I had to watch as they dragged her dead body past my cell. Her eyes were open, they were open," Arias' voice cracked for the first time. The anger melted away as she began to cry. She buried her face in her hands and shook uncontrollably. With a moment of hesitation, Erik moved beside her and laid a hand on her back. Leaning into him she continued, "Her eyes were begging for me to help her, to save her. If I hadn't come back she wouldn't have died. It was all my fault. I killed my own mother!

I swore that I would give my mothers' soul peace, and kill my father. But it doesn't matter anymore. I didn't bring any peace to my mother. He died a completely normal and painless death, and I didn't kill him. God, for all I've done to get here, he's already dead. He's dead!" With that Aria had lost it. She fell into Eriks' lap and sobbed uncontrollably.

She cried and cried until she had no tears left. Erik gently lifted her and took her to the bed. She had wept herself into and exhausted sleep. He sat on the side of the bed and watched her sleep. _This girl has bigger problems than I've ever had. Even I have never cried myself to sleep because someone died before I got the chance to kill them._ And Gustav! He had always had some respect for Christines' father, even if it was only because he was her sire, but that had vanished.

But first things first, he knew that Antoinette had started practice and didn't want Aria to be in trouble for being late. He looked back at his sleeping friend. He hated to disturb her sleep. Maybe he would just pop in on Antoinette and explain the situation himself.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**So**** there you go! ****Erik really hasn't learned a ton about his past life yet and ****I know it doesn't fit with Erik's real life in Persia, but hey this is my story, I can do what I right? ****Anyway ****Eriks****' story is coming soon so keep reading! ****Haha****, I hope you all liked this ****chapter, and if you did, ****press**** the little button at the bottom of the screen and tell me! Feed the Muse, Review! **


	9. Erik's story

**AN: I don't own. Hey thanks for all your wonderful reviews, they mean so much to me. **

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Antoinette Giry tapped her stick on the floor to help the girls stay on beat. Antoinette was also very peeved. She was not accustomed to girls skipping practice, and when she found Aria she'd better have a very _very_ good reason that didn't have to do with Erik.

Well that good reason stuck his hand out from behind the curtain and tapped her on the shoulder.

Antoinette jumped and let out a squeak. Erik chuckled softly, "It's been a long time since I heard you do that Antoinette."

"Uh, girls keep practicing. I need to talk to one of the stagehands for a moment." Antoinette slipped behind the heavy curtain. "Erik what are you doing? You can't come up here when we are having practice. Someone will see you." She looked at him suspiciously, "Where's Aria? What have you done with her?"

"Tony, she knows me."

"Erik what are you talking about? She's only been her two weeks. How can she possibly know you?"

"No Antoinette, she _knows_ me. From before, before you, before anything. We were friends as children." Erik's face was shining.

Madame Giry felt a twinge of resentment. She had never seen Erik this happy. She had been the one who saved Erik from that horrible Gypsy camp. If anyone could make him happy, it should have been her. She turned towards him, "So what does that mean? What happens now?"

The smile dropped from his face, "I don't know really." He paused, "Antoinette you might want to try and keep Christine away from here."

"Erik don't get upset. She'll be gone within the hour, she only came to get her things. Don't do anything-"

"Stop Tony you don't understand. It's not me you should be worried about, it's Aria."

"What?"

"Gustav, Christine's father, raped Aria's mother. Gustav was Aria's father." Erik decided to leave out the part where Aria had sworn to avenge her mother and kill him.

Madam Giry was startled, and angry. Gustav had been a good friend of hers growing up, he would have never done any such thing. "Erik no matter what your past with this girl is, you cannot simply take her word like this. How can you trust her? How can you believe that_ Christine's _father could do something like that to someone?"

Erik looked sadly at Madam Giry, "Because of what Christine did to me."

Antoinette stared at Erik. After Christine had left anything that was vaguely, slightly or even remotely connected to Christine would send him into a fit of rage. She had just spent the past five minutes having a conversation about her, and all he was, was sad. What had happened? "Perhaps you are right. But Erik, _where is Aria?_"

"She ran into Christine, and, well it was a shock for her. She is sleeping now."

"Where?"

Erik gave her a withering look, "If she isn't in her dorm bed, then where do you think?"

"Fine, but Erik we _do_ have rehearsal. If Aria is to play any role at all, she needs to be here."

"Tony have you lost your touch, or are you going senile?"

Madam Giry gave him a look that would peel paint. "I'm sure I have no idea what you mean."

"You have the best eye for talent I have ever seen, aside from myself of course. Why are you putting klutzes like Jacqueline in? You know full well Aria is genius, why are you keeping her hidden?"

"I just don't think she's ready."

"You don't think she's ready, or you don't think they're ready?"

"Erik stop it! I will not do this with you. You can intimidate everyone else but not me. I saw you as the scared fourteen year old boy in the Gypsy camp."

Erik turned his back on her and walked away, "I was eight Antoinette, eight." When she turned, he was gone.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

When Erik returned Aria was still sleeping. Her breathing was heavy and even, she was deep in sleep. Erik sat down beside her and smiled. It was so easy to see the trusting child who had clung to him so many years ago, while she was asleep.

Aria's eyes fluttered open, she frowned. _And then she wakes_, Erik thought with a groan. She rubbed her eyes and yawned sleepily. "She's so cute when she's sleepy." He chuckled to himself.

Aria looked up, "Hmmmm?" she murmured, "did you say something?"

"No, nothing." He _really_ hoped she hadn't heard him call her cute, he doubted she'd appreciate it.

She giggled, "Yes you did, your face is turning red. You said I'm cute." She leaned back and let her eyes close, she was still partially asleep. Erik laughed quietly. He hoped her good mood would last. Eyes still closed she put a hand over his, "Will you sing something?"

A bit startled, but pleased nevertheless Erik nodded. He stroked her long curls with his free hand as he began to sing.

_Some days go on forever, __Last long into the__ night; __S__ome days feel like the dead of winter, although it's warm inside. __Forget the sun of summer, __Forget the world of light. __Because the light can never show you, __The beauty of the night._

_Forget what __we__ have known_

_Lock those memories deep inside_

_Lose __all recollection _

_O__f the life you have__ learned to live_

_Save it all inside you, __Because someday you may come to find, __That th__e memories of the past are all we__ have,__O__f a life less complicated, of a happier time,_

_Some days go on forever, __L__ast__ long into the__ night; __S__ome days feel like the dead of winter, although it's warm inside. __Forget the sun of summer, __Forget the world of light. __Because the light can never show you, __The beauty of the night._

_Some days are complicated, __Some ways I take the blame, __Some days I take it all to heart again. __All we ever knew was pain, __U__ntil we came together,_

_And then we were whole again _

_Some days go on forever, __L__ast__ long into the__ night; __s__ome days feel like the dead of winter, although it's warm inside. __Forget the sun of summer, __F__orget__ the world of light. __Because the light can never show you, __T__he__ beauty of the night._

Erik looked down at Aria. She looked like she had fallen asleep again. He smiled softly and in an uncharacteristically bold move, he laid down beside her. She turned on her side to face him. Hand under cheek she said, "You're not the little boy I remember, well, big boy to me at the time. You know, you've gotten a bit cynical in your old age." A small sad smile graced his face. Concerned Aria reached up and cupped the unmasked side of his face. "I'm sorry, I was only joking."

Erik sighed and took her hand from his face. "I'm fine. I just, I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't feel the same anymore."

"Wow, you've gotten pretty melodramatic too."

He put on a pouty mad face, "You have no _idea_ what melodramatic is."

Aria put on a sarcastically frightened face then laughed softly, "you're adorable when you trying to be scary." She laid her hands delicately on his chest and slid closer. "Do you really want to know?"

Erik's heart sped up, but he feigned ignorance, "Know what?"

"If you play stupid I'm not going to tell you."

_Nothing gets past her._ "I really do, but if you think I shouldn't then, no."

"God don't be so indecisive. A simply question deserves a simple answer. Yes, or no?"

He smiled, "yes."

"Good. I didn't know your story's beginning, but once you left I forced some of he village kids to tell me." Erik smiled; he wished he had seen that. "Your story is much the same as mine. Your mother was a concubine from the harem, like mine. She was in disgrace. She was pregnant. They said she was beautiful, pale with ebony hair and golden eyes. She also had a stunning voice. But all that relevant they still shunned her, as all adulterous women were. Her lover, they said, was a man from the south. Somewhere in Arabia.

When she had her baby she became very sick. She was bedridden for a year, taken in by an old woman. They said the old woman was a witch, she was a weaver. Your mother grew sicker and sicker, until she couldn't hold on any longer. After she was gone, the old witch took care of you. But she was old, and when you were four she passed away.

This is where you meet me. After that first night we lived in the cave. I could never understand why we weren't allowed to go into the village. I noticed how angry you would get when the other kids laughed at us. But I think you tried to hide how angry you were, to protect me." She glanced up at him, he nodded. "You always wore a head wrap that covered the side of your face, I never understood why. I think one of the kids grabbed it from you, and that's what finally pushed you away. But Erik, you don't remember how it happened do you?"

"Nothing happened. I was born this way."

She looked at him quizzically, "no, you weren't." Erik looked at her disbelievingly. "It's true, you weren't born this way. They said something happened while you were with the old woman. They said the witch had put a curse on you, but I found someone who knew the truth. You would have been about one. He was a beggar; he often stopped by her house. He said one morning he walked by her house, and he heard a child scream. He looked in the window and saw you on the floor. You had been running, and you tripped by the spindle. The way you fell made your face brush by the needle. It cut your face long-ways. He said as he watched you over the next months your wound didn't heal. It spread to cover the right side of your face, but stopped. You were not born like this. You're not deformed, you're infected." Erik wouldn't look at her, "Erik, I could heal you-"

Erik put a hand over her mouth, "Please don't do this."

Moving her head she asked, "What?"

"Don't give me hope like this; I don't do well with disappointment. The last time I was let down, I, well I didn't do so well."

"The opera house?"

"Yes," he whispered hoarsely.

"Please, tell me what happened." He bit his lip. "You don't trust me, do you?" Erik looked back at her with a pained look in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but Aria stopped him. "You don't have to tell me everything; just don't ever lie to me." He nodded. Sighing she turned her back to him and snuggled closer. Erik wrapped his arm around her and breathed in the sweet smell of her hair. "You said we'd always take care of each other."

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**AN: Awww fluffy fluffy fluffy fluff! I love fluff! And if you don't, well, too bad. Erik deserves some fluff in his life.**


	10. His Choice

**AN: Hey sorry for not writing in a while but, school, life, ****yea**** I have those things too.**

**Disclaimer: Duh I don't own POTO.**

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Erik was confused, and frustrated. Here he lie, in his bed, with a woman who was beyond beautiful, and was also his childhood friend. What was this? He didn't know what to call their relationship. Was he simply viewed as an older brother, a good friend, or was it something more? He wasn't even sure of his own feelings for the girl. Before all else he wanted her happiness, her safety. But there was something else he wanted. He blushed at the thought and concentrated on Aria. He couldn't tell whether she was asleep or simply resting.

She suddenly sprung up causing him to fall off the bed. "Whaa!"

Frantically shoving the covers off of her she struggled to straighten her clothes. "Oh no! I am going to be kicked out of the Opera for sure! I've missed practice! I have to go and explain to Madame Giry, but what am I to say!" She rambled on hysterically, Erik groaned and pushed himself up off the floor. After a few failed attempts to get her attention he finally growled in frustration. Giving a light shove he pushed her onto the bed. Glaring she accused, "What are you doing? I am going to get kicked out idiot."

"No one will kick you out; I will make sure of it. Besides I already went and explained to Madame Giry why you missed practice."

Aria's eyes widened. Madame Giry already was suspicious of her, and this sure wasn't going to help. "What do you mean 'explained it' to her?"

"I told her why you missed practice."

"You told her that I found out the man I was meant to kill is already dead and I had a breakdown, resulting in us spooning in your bed?! Erik!"

"I left all the unnecessary details out. You are free of practice until you decide to go back."

Aria narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Why? What hold do you have on the on goings here? Why should your word get me out of practice?"

"They listen to me; they know it is in their benefit to do so." Erik was no longer kidding; his voice held a dark tone.

Crossing her legs Aria sighed, "Still so many secrets, I really should go. I am having trouble with my audition piece and need to work on it."

Erik looked at her, "is that what you were working on up on the roof?"

Aria laughed, "Oh no, I could never do that for an audition! These French are so stiff about dancing. They would probably put me out on the streets for 'indecent movement' or something like that. Stupid hypocrites, it's nothing for a ballet rat to sleep with any number of men, but to use hips when you dance-" she pulled a face of self-righteous indignation.

Erik laughed and helped her up off of the bed. He spun her into him and whispered into her ear. "Well then you must change their minds."

A bit breathless Aria asked, "And how do you suggest I do that?"

Pulling her even closer he whispered, "With me."

She let out an unladylike snort, "you can dance?"

"Not ballet, but you would find me an excellent authority on the auditions of the opera. When I am done with you, they will have no choice but to give you the lead."

Laughing faintly, "Do I have a choice in the matter?"

Wrapping his hands around her wrists, "Of course you do, but I know what drives you. You love it, you love to perform." Aria was having trouble forming a coherent sentence. "I see the way move and I feel your passion. But there is something you may not know."

Curiosity peeked, and she managed to say, "what?"

"You are indeed an incredible dancer, better than any I have ever seen. But dancing is not your only gift. You have not yet sung for anyone in the opera besides myself. Your voice is as good as or better than your dancing. The upcoming opera is a perfect one for you. Your voice will shine, and so will your dancing."

"But I am simply a chorus girl when it comes to singing. Dancing is the only place I can stand out."

"This is also an area of my expertise. What do you say, will you be my student." Numb, Aria nodded. "Excellent, let us begin."

Coming out of her daze Aria started, "wait, what? Right now?'

"But of course, is there any reason not to?"

Sighing, "I suppose not. Where should we start?"

"The audition is still weeks away. You are most comfortable with dancing, so that part we will save for later. However singing may prove to be difficult. That is where we will begin."

"Teach away maestro."

Erik shot her an annoyed glance, not appreciating her sarcasm. Walking over to his organ he searched until he found an appropriate piece. Handing it to her he said, "here, sing this and I will evaluate the areas where you need improvement."

Glaring at the improvement remark Aria began to sing,

When the night won't fall and the sun won't rise

And you see the best as you close your eyes

When you reach the top as you bottom out

But you understand what it's all about

Nothing's ever what it seems

In your life or in your dreams

It doesn't make sense, what can you do

So I won't try making sense of you

Love just is... whatever it may be

Love just is... you and me

Nothing less and nothing more

I don't know what I love you for... love just is

When you ask to stay and then disappear

It seems you're gone but you're really here

When every move seems out of place

But every kiss is filled with grace

Some things never get defined

In your heart or in your mind

It doesn't make sense, what can you do

So I won't try making sense of you

Don't ever ask me for reasons

I can't get to you

Don't ever ask me for reasons

Why I live for you... I just do

When you ask to stay and then disappear

It seems you're gone but you're really here

When every move seems out of place

But every kiss is filled with grace

Some things never get defined

In your heart or in your mind

It doesn't make sense, what can you do

So I won't try making sense of my loving you

The last note echoed out through the caverns. Erik moved behind her. Placing a hand on the small of her back and let the other rest lightly on her waist. "Breath deeply." Stomach fluttering, Aria complied. Before she could release the breath Erik held her in the correct position. "Now sing." Aria repeated the song. "Much better, you have an amazing range, but you must learn to breath and hold yourself properly or you will run out of air before the song is over."

Aria nodded and held the position, "Erik?"

"Yes?""Why did you not want me to tell you that you could be healed? You said you do not handle disappointment well, what did you mean?"

Erik dropped her waist as if she was made of coal. Turning away from her he slammed his fists on the keys. "Damn you women and your curiosity! Why must you know everything? You pry and you push and prod where you have no business being! You can never leave well enough alone!"

"Oh _s'il__vous__plaît__ me __pardonner_ and thank you so much for lumping me with the rest of the females on the planet!" Aria said acidly, "And would you like to inform me of the failures of _your _gender masseur? You are all pig headed lobotomized fools who take offense to the slightest inquisition! You all have a complete lack of regard for those who care about you! You force all those away who may help you and you are too much of a coward to try!" She lashed at the hot angry tears the fell from her face. "Why must you hide from _me_ Erik? How have _I _betrayed you?" Her voice grew soft. "I opened up to you and poured my heart out, yet I respected your privacy. I_ know_ you."

Erik hissed through his teeth, "You, know, _nothing_."

With an accusing yet somehow grief filled glare, Aria turned away. As she entered the secret passage she said quietly, "You cannot have it both ways Erik. You must either accept me or reject me. You cannot assume I will always return to you. The choice is yours."With that she disappeared behind the curtain.

**AN: A little shorter, but I had a lot of homework which I am in fact neglecting right now. It's 10 and I still have 20 polyatomic ions to memorize ****ahhh**** chemistry! ****Also would you rather see a short fight and have Erik apologize and go back to being her tutor and maybe get a little lemon, or would you rather have them take longer, like until after the performance of **_**The Temple D**__**ancer**__**(That is the English name for the opera they are performing, I don't have the energy to go copy and past the French name)****Tell me how you want the story to go! I have a plot for both! But please read and review! If I can take an hour to write this for you, you can surely take 30 seconds out of your day to give me feedback! Feed the muse! **_


	11. Dance Partner

**AN: Hello all those people who read my story! I ****was a little disappointed I only got two reviews. It really helps me grow as a writer when you give me feedback. For those of you, who did review thank you soooo much!**

**Also I have trouble finding a style of dance to give an example of Aria's movement****. Think of the Gypsy Esmeralda**** from "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame**

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Aria was frustrated. It had been two days since her fight with Erik and her audition piece was not coming well, not well by her standards anyway. She really did wish he could help her, though she'd never admit it. She had so many problems with the conflicting styles of the two dances. She felt so stiff when she tried to dance any choreographed piece of French ballet. She couldn't help but want to diverge from what she knew what she was supposed to do. She wanted to win the part by being _herself_. She laughed bitterly to herself, _not that I know who that is_. But whoever she was, she was sure she wasn't this.

With a growl of resolve she threw herself into a series of rapid pirouettes. Concentrating on keeping her back straight she spun and spun and spun in tight, rigid, circles. She finally collapsed on the floor in a split, arms held high over her head. She let out an aggravated cry, it all felt so alien! Slowly she rose, pushing her routine from her mind she lifted her bent leg until it touched just above her knee. She suddenly stomped her foot and thrust herself into the series of pirouettes that had seemed so stiff before. By adding her own arms movements and relaxing her back she was able to spin much longer and faster. Thrilled with this discovery she continued her routine but added elements of her style to the routine. With a laugh she ended with a giddy spin.

She turned as someone began clapping. Etienne stood there, grinning. "You are truly a magnificent dancer!"

Aria nodded, she couldn't help but grin back. "As are you."

He laughed, "But I am afraid you have replaced me as the best! Since we are both such dedicated, hard working, wonderful dancers, what do you say to my treating you to lunch? We both deserve a break."

He offered his arms to her. Still coming down from her high she accepted gladly, "However please allow me to return to my room for a moment, I really do need to change first."

He nodded and led her down the hallway, "certainly Mademoiselle!" She laughed and ducked inside the room.

Erik was sitting in the rafters in the girls dormitory, waiting in agony for Aria. He had been a wreck since the moment she left. He couldn't compose, couldn't eat, couldn't sleep. He knew he must apologize. His heart sped up as he heard her approach_"However please allow me to return to my room for a moment, I really do need to change first."_That was Aria, he prepared to jump down.

_"__C__ertainly Mademoiselle!"_ The voice of a young man threw him off balance and he struggled to remain silent on the banister. Aria fairly skipped in and over to her trunk. Flipping it open she pulled out a russet red dress. Before he realized what was happening Aria had already removed the top of her practice costume. Stripping off her small skirt and tights she stood wearing only a breast-band. She tensed and Erik worried that she had heard him. But she simply continued undressing. She had her back turned to him as she finally removed the last scrap of clothing. Erik's eyes slid down the delicate golden curve of her back. He struggled to keep him eyes from wandering any farther. She started to pull out the tight French braid that began at her crown. Free of their braid the inky curls fell down her back and caressed her torso. Erik envied those curls. As much as he knew watching was wrong, if he moved she would definitely hear him. That was an excuse enough for him. She pulled out a clean set of undergarments and put them on. Ignoring the fashion of the time she did not wear a corset. Instead she simply tugged the simple day dress on and slipped her caramel feet into ivory slippers. A voice floated through the door. "You girls take so long," Etienne called in a good-natured teasing way. "The restaurants will all be closed by the time you finish dressing!"

Aria laughed and grabbed her cloak. Throwing open the door she stood with her hands on her hips. "There Monsieur impatient! I am now decent, I am sorry for inconveniencing you."

"Well, I think it was worth the wait," He raked his eyes appreciatively over her outfit, and blushed slightly at his boldness.

Giggling she took his arm, "Are you ogling me?"

Eased by her light heartedness he threw his head back and laughed, "Forgive me mademoiselle. But you do look lovely."

She batted her eyes flirtatiously and smiled prettily, "Why thank you." Throwing an unconcerned glance behind her she locked eyes with the Erik hiding in the shadows. His heart stopped as she looked away and closed the door.

Erik's heart was aching; he couldn't go through this, not again. He couldn't believe he had already lost her. And to a blonde pretty boy like Etienne! He had to know if they were truly together, he had to know. Grabbing his hooded cloak he ascended into the world above.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

As Etienne led Aria through the streets of Paris she was fuming. She wasn't even angry that Erik had been watching as she undressed it was the fact that he hadn't taken his chance to talk to her. He had just let her go; his unassertiveness angered her more than anything. However as much as she tried to focus on her anger towards Erik, Etienne made that impossible. Aria couldn't help but to like this outgoing boy. He was so openly honest, and innocent. It was something she had never come across in all her travels. He was intelligent with a quick wit. As they sat in a café drinking tea he told her stories of characters from the opera before she had come.

"Piangi was a horrible singer, but at least he was a good hearted man. La Carlotta is the one you must watch out for is she ever comes back! Oh she was a decent soprano in her younger years, but as she got older her vibrato seemed to have a mind of her own. Once while she was singing onstage she croaked!" Aria laughed and about choked on her tea. "It is true! You do not believe me?" Aria was laughing so hard she couldn't answer. They finally finished their meal and dropping the payment on the table, walked back out into the streets.

Etienne asked if she would like to take a different route back to the Opera house and see some of the sights of Paris. Not ready to go back to Erik she readily agreed. The chatted lightly as he led her through the streets. Aria stopped when she realized he wasn't walking with her. Not paying attention to the road, Etienne had stepped into a pothole and fallen. He now sat soaking wet and muddy in the middle of the road. Bursting into laughter, Aria doubled over, trying to apologize through her laughter. He sat looking comically sullen, crossing his arms he pouted good-naturedly. Finally able to control herself Aria walked over and offered him a hand. Grinning he let her pull him up. Attempting to brush himself off he said, "Well no I am totally indecent to enter the place where I was planning on taking you." He pointed across the square to a huge cathedral. Its magnificent glasswork sparkled in the waning sun. Bells began to chime scattering birds into flight.

"What is it?"

"You have never heard of Notre Dame?" She shook her head, "It is the most magnificent cathedral in the entire world, the bells alone lift you spirit to soar into the heavens." Aria said nothing. She had little patience for religion, and certainly none for Catholics.

Sensing her displeasure Etienne was wise in keeping silent on their trip back to Opera House. As they walked back to the dancer's dormitory he turned to her. "I'm sorry you did not have a good time." His face was heartbreaking as he said this.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Aria asked. She truly liked this boy. He was so honest and innocent she almost felt guilty. Someone so pure as he, should not be tainted by such a black soul as hers. Nevertheless she couldn't resist comforting him. "Etienne I had a wonderful time," He looked at her doubtingly, "Truly I did. You are a wonderful person. Thank you so much for taking me out."

He brightened, and gave her a sweet smile. "I'm glad you had a good time, I feared I was boring you with all my talking."

She laughed, "No you are in fact the best conversationalist I have met since I have come to France."

He grinned, "Good, does this mean I will have the pleasure of your company again."

"Of course, but it may not be for a while. I am working on my audition piece and it is proving to be difficult. I will be very busy."

An excited gleam lit up Etienne's eyes. "Aria, why don't we do the audition together? I am practically casted already for Solor, I'm sure you will get Nikiya. If they see us dance together it would show them that we would be a good match on stage."

Aria considered it. "Perhaps you are right. But I must warn you, I cannot dance like the rest of your stiff rats. My Ballet is _very _different."

He held up his hands, "I have been thus informed; I still think this is a good idea."

"Very well, I will see you tomorrow bright and early partner." She held out her hand.

He laughed and took it. He pulled her in close and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight Mademoiselle!" He turned and left whistling down the hallway. Aria shook her head and slipped in the door. This boy obviously had something beside dance on his mind. She needed to stifle any hopes he had about the two of them.

**AN: Okay I have nothing against the Christian/ Catholic faith, I am a Christian myself. I am simply using Aria's reaction to religion as a way to further the plot.**** More Erik/Aria ****banter next chapter! Maybe even a little fluff. What do you all think about Etienne? Love him? Hate him? Feedback is my Muse! Feed the Muse! She is starving! **


	12. confessions

**AN: Yea I don't have that much to say for this chapter except, enjoy!**

Aria had slipped into her dorm early the evening she went out with Etienne. Thinking she might get an early start the next morning she went straight to bed.

Bad idea.

She woke up several hours later, completely rested, at three in the morning. Bored and restless she ventured back out onto the roof. Swinging down from the edge she huddled in the crevice behind the gargoyle. Paris was enchanting at night, she would give it that. The lights of the city blended with the lights of the sky.

She heard the door leading up to the roof open softly. She knew it was Erik. No one would possibly be up here this late. His cloak whispered along the floor as he approached the edge. Aria pressed against the wall, sinking into the shadow.

The sound of quiet sobbing floated down to her. Erik knelt on the stone ledge burying his face in his fists.

"God you are truly cruel! Have I not suffered enough? I am but a mere mortal, how much more shall I have to bear?" His sobs quieted, Aria watched as he looked out onto the city. He began to sing, softly, mournfully:

_So many times out there  
I've watched a happy pair  
Of lovers walking in the night  
_

_They had a kind of glow around them  
They glowed with heaven's light_

_I knew I'd never know  
That warm and loving glow  
Though I may wish with all my might  
No face as hideous as my face  
Was ever meant for heaven's light_

_But suddenly an angel smiled at me  
And kissed my lips without a trace of fright_

_I dared to dream that she  
Might even care for me  
And as I sang to the stars that night  
My cold dark world did seem so bright  
I swear it must be have been heaven's light_

_But now I know_

_That I shall never know  
That warm and loving glow  
Though I might wish with all my might  
No face as hideous as my face  
Could ever be Meant for heaven's light_

His voice changed, becoming dark and heated.

_Tell me, sweet stars  
Why I still see her dancing there  
Why her smoldering eyes_

_Are still scorching into my soul_

_I feel her, I see her  
The sun caught_

_in her raven hair  
Is blazing_

_in me _

_out of all control_

_Like fire  
Hellfire  
This fire in my skin  
This burning  
Desire  
Is turning me to sin_

Erik let out a cry of rage. "How can she choose the boy over me? How have I lost her so quickly?" Dark depression eked into his voice, "Perhaps it is better, if I leave them to their happiness. I have thought about the end so many times before. Hell on earth seems worse than the real thing." Aria's heart raced, he was going to kill himself! He shifted close to the edge, 

"How strange a thing death, a release from pain, from suffering, in so simple an act as falling into oblivion."

"Erik stop it!" Scrambling back onto the roof Aria reached for him. He looked at her in disbelief. "I have chosen no one! How can you talk like this? You cannot make this choice, you don't have the right!"

Anger laced his words as he lashed back out at her, "Foolish child, who are you to criticize me?"

Tears raced down Aria's face as she let his words wash over her. "I can judge no one. If anyone should ease the burden on the world and take their own life it should be me. I have done horrific things in the name of a love that caused revenge to control my life. I have done things, horrible things in the name of a passion that is corrupting and killing me. My soul is black and bound for hell, I know that. But when I'm with you I am able to forget my anger, please, don't leave me alone in my pain; I would not have the courage to follow you if you go beyond."

Grabbing her shoulders and shaking her he demanded, "How can you ask for me to not leave _you_ alone when you have rejected me like this? How can you stand there and try and stop me when you obviously don't care? You will be much happier with the boy when I am out of the way!"  
"Erik shut the Hell up!" Livid, Aria dashed hot tears from her face and struggled against his hold, "Do you listen to nothing? Etienne is my DANCE PARTNER!"

"You weren't dancing on your lunch date today," He glared at her. "Women are all the same, you tease and flaunt, leaving men like me who are not so blessed as your boy to posses 

such a charming face." He looked her up and down critically, "What could you ever know about being ugly? Look at you, perfection."

"As if I cared about looks!" Aria fought him and struggled against his hold halfheartedly. As much as she would deny it, the way he was staring at her made her insides squirm pleasantly. Gripping her painfully, he twisted her she was pressed to his chest with her arms pinned between them. Her breaths were coming quickly, her breathing heady and shallow. This position made it hard to concentrate on their argument.

He hissed into her ear, "That is all that matters, to anyone!" Erik noticed her short excited breaths and the hot flush of her skin.

"Erik I am just like you! I am thrust into a world where people are afraid of me and hate me because of how I look. You may forget but I cannot! I see it where ever I go. The sidelong glances people give me in the street, the mothers who pull their children away. Anywhere I go I am seen as either a freak show or a servant! I was lucky they let me in here! I am just as rejected as you, but I don't lock myself away and hide! My skin color is something I can never change! But you could heal your face, if you weren't such a coward."

Erik's golden eyes blazed as he searched her emerald ones. "What do you want from me? I could have learned to live in loneliness, but you come and turn my world upside down."

Aria let out a frustrated cry, "How can I make you understand? What do you want for me to do?" She finally wrenched out of his iron grasp. The cold air whipped her hair around her as she tried to cool her temper.

Erik made no move to grab her; they stood static for what seemed an eternity. The air practically crackled with electricity between them. As Erik contemplated her, his own rage retreated. He realized he was wrong to assume, as much as he hated to admit it. As he observed her the anger was obvious, but there was something bubbling under the surface. He wanted it to come forth.

But he knew whatever she felt; she would keep hidden, if he didn't listen. _Damn it!_ Erik hated talking things out. He'd much rather battle it out in a passionate rage. With a frustrated inner sigh, he sat down. Aria looked at him incredulously, "What are you doing?"

"I'm listening. I want to know what we are. I don't want to, at all, but I'm willing to," he cringed, "talk."

Aria was struck, he was going listen? He sat with a painful, expectant look on his face. She couldn't think of anything to say. The fact that he was going to let her say what she had to say, was astounding. The infamous Phantom of the Opera, was, backing down? This innovation was so staggering she struggled for something to say. "I, this isn't fair! I can't be mad at you when you're being reasonable!" Erik fought a smile and then started laughing. She was very endearing when she was flustered. Miffed at being laughed at Aria reached over and gave him a hard shove. Grabbing her wrist he pulled her down with him, laughing harder. His cloak ripped off his shoulders. Aria ended up on her back, arms crossed grumpily. He was on top of her, holding himself up on his hands.

Aria stuck her lip out in a pout and gave him a hard flick in between the eyes. His head dipped in pain, "Hey!" he said, he opened his eyes and said in a very different voice, "hey." He 

peered down at her a soft smile on his face. He laughed quietly, "I think talking may not be so bad after all."

Aria's eyes warmed and he slipped off of her. He held his hand out to her to pull her up. She took it, letting herself be pulled in close. She looked away shyly, his intense gaze was intimidating. Odd, she was never shy, then again, he was never understanding. Erik turned her face lightly with his finger. She looked again into his golden eyes. They held a fierce protectiveness, but also a fear. He was afraid of her, her rejection. His lips drifted closely to hers. They brushed ever so slightly, before he jerked his head back. Aria felt empty. "Someone's coming!"

Erik grabbed her and nimbly swung over the edge. Crouching in Aria's earlier hiding space he kept his hand firmly over her mouth. A few feet above them the door creaked open. Soft footsteps wandered over to the edge. A rustling of cloth. "Erik?" Aria almost gasped, Madame Giry! "What in the world? What are his clothes doing here?" She walked closer to the edge. "Erik? Are you here?" No reply. "Strange…" suddenly you could feel her go rigid. "Aria! If they are together! That girl had better be in bed!" Madame Giry took off running.

Erik and Aria both scrambled back to the top of the roof. "I have to get back to the dorms! I can't be caught out of bed or I'll be thrown out for sure!"

Erik grabbed her hand and dragged her through the doorway and down the stairs. "I know a secret way back to the dorms!"

Even as he was dragging her down the secret tunnel he heard her mumble, "Yea I kind of figured."

He blushed knowing she was referring to his "peeping tom" incident. He said nothing as he pushed her through a small door and onto a beam in the girl's dorms. "Land lightly," He said. She scoffed at him. He smiled, and then suddenly became serious. Grabbing her face he whispered fiercely, "Return to me, no matter what." Aria nodded before she fell off the banister, landing lightly on her feet. Silently she raced to her bed and jumped into the covers. Not two seconds later Madame Giry burst into the room.

All the girls sat up in their beds rubbing their eyes sleepily. Had they slept in? Madame Giry looked around until she found Aria's bed. When her eyes landed on her she became instantly suspicious. The girl looked sleepy, strange for her. Also despite her exhausted appearance, her cheeks were flushed and rosy, her eyes were over-bright. Slowly Madame Giry made her way over to the bed. The entire time neither woman looked away. Aria's eyes feigned confusion, but still held an annoyed defensive look. Aria stood as Madame Giry came closer. Madame Giry stopped and looked down at Aria.

With wide, innocent, mocking eyes, Aria asked, "Madame Giry, is there something you need from me?" She blinked, keeping up the façade.

"Aria, would you mind stepping out into the hall for a moment?" It was phrased as a question but was definitely an order. Aria followed her as she walked into the corridor.

Madame Giry whipped around once the door was shut. "Stupid girl! What are you doing? Do you think I'm blind? I know where you were tonight!"

Aria rubbed her head. This bothersome woman was giving her a headache. "Madame Giry I have no idea what you are talking about. I was in my bed just now correct?" Reluctantly 

Giry nodded. "If I had indeed been out of the dorms, how could I possibly have known you would come in to check on me?"

"I know you were with Erik!"  
Aria glared at the woman. Patience was not a virtue Aria had much of, and Giry was testing the little she had. "I may exercise a relationship with whomever I choose! What I do outside of rehearsal and performances is no concern of yours. I understand you know of our past friendship?" Madame Giry nodded. Aria's voice changed and was soft and pleading, "Then Madame please, why do you insist on trying to separate us? He is the only friend I have, and I am his. He is so broken and hurt and I am trying to help him. I know you are not fond of me, but I would never do anything to harm him. Our connection runs deeper than you may know. I know you care for him very much, for his sake please, please don't take that away from him."

Madame Giry stared hard at the girl. "I assume you have not heard of the events which happened here not so long ago?"

"I wished to hear them from Erik alone."

"That is noble, but perhaps not wise. I will respect your wish but I will tell you this. He was betrayed by a woman here, a dancer and singer with immense promise, much like yourself. If I see the events of the past repeating themselves, I _will_ stop them, no matter what."

Aria nodded, "I understand you feel the need to protect your home. But I do ask that you remember; I am not this woman. I will never betray Erik."  
"So you say now, and what you consider betrayal may be very different. Erik is very difficult."

Aria smiled brazenly "So am I."

"I am sure. You may go back to bed." As Aria was about to slip into the dorm Madame Giry stopped her. "Aria, Erik did tell me about your relationship with Gustav." Aria blanched, "I hope it will not bother you, but Christine is coming to participate in the upcoming opera."

With tremendous effort Aria forced a smile. "Why would she bother me?"

Giry smiled, "Good."

"But Madame, please do not tell her, about our father." This was the first time she had realized she and Christine were technically half-sisters.

"Of course, that is a matter for you two to discuss."

"Thank you Madame, for listening."

Aria was about to slip through the door, when Madame Giry called out to her. "But Aria," she stopped, "I _will _be watching."

**Haha, so there you go. You almost got lemon in this chapter, but who knows what will happen next chapter? Plus I am having trouble as to what to do with Christine? Any suggestions? **


	13. The Angel's call

**An: Ahem sorry for being so long, I had a horrible case of writer black and school issues have been holding me back, which accounts for the shortness of this chapter. But I will post more often when school gets out in one week!! whoohoo!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Aria watched the girl in front of her with intense hate. Her perfectly flawless ivory skin and doll-like giant brown eyes framed oh so perfectly with feathery lashes. Aria eyed the girl cynically, calculating the obvious differences between them. They had both been the product of a rapist, how could she be so naïve and innocent, when Aria was so dark and worldly? Christine laughed at something Meg said and tossed her beautiful lush doe brown curls over her shoulder. Aria seethed with anger.  
All the rats were eating lunch. Aria had huddled in a corner to observe the object of her hate. The girl was so obnoxiously _perfect_. Her complete innocence made matters all the worse.

Aria stiffened and let the dark scowl slide off her face as Christine looked up. Flashing a bright smile at her Christine lightly walked over to her. "Hello! Aren't you the new girl I met not long ago? It's positively lovely to see you again!"

"Mmmhhhmm."

Unperturbed by Aria's cold nature Christine slid down next to her. "Are your parents coming to see the performance of _la __bayadère_?"

"My father is a contemptible excuse for a shell of a human being and my mother is dead. I don't think they will be there."

The bluntness of her words shocked Christine into momentary silence. _At least that shut her up_. "Oh how utterly tragic!" _Never mind. _"Please, do tell me what happened to her, you see I am an orphan who has never had a mother either." Her hands fluttered sympathetically towards her.

"My mother was raped by my father. She died giving birth to me." Taking a sick pleasure in the shock on Christine's face Aria stood up and walked away.

"Oh please wait!" Aria turned around incredulous, could this girl possibly be more annoying? Christine took Aria's face gently into her hands. Aria was staggered and irked. "My you are such a delicate girl." Aria kept from snorting, "I hope to help heal your poor broken heart."

Aria stepped back frostily. "Don't try and fix me. I'm not broken." With that she turned and ran as fast as she could away from the girl.

Meg walked up behind Christine. "Oh you've met Arianna? She's a bit of a recluse, but you should see her dance! I believe she may be better than any dancer I have seen."

Christine considered the long gone form, "Yes, but she was rather unfriendly. No wonder, coming from such a broken family. She is rather darkly complexed, I wonder where she is from."

"Somewhere in Italy I believe."

Christine was silent for a moment. "Meg, has there been any…..news?"

Meg looked at her friend curiously, "What do you mean Christine? What news?"

Christine took a deep breath, "Has there been anything about the Phantom of the Opera?" Megs face became confused and shocked. Why would Christine want to know about the man that had almost killed her husband?

"Oh Christine he hasn't been heard of since that day, you have nothing to worry about. I'm sure he will never bother you again."

"I suppose….."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aria stopped running when she reached the dorms. It was Sunday and most everyone was heading to church, leaving Aria alone in her solitude. Sliding down and tucking her face in her knees trying to steady her churning stomach. Damn the girl looked too much like the picture of Gustav. Aria could see him in her brown hair, her eyes, expansive forehead. She looked like him in almost every way! Her presence was a constant reminder of how she had failed her mother. Everywhere she turned she could see her mother's dead, tortured stare asking why? Why could you not avenge me?

Aria slammed her fists into the heavy wood frame, drawing blood. _Damn_ she though,_ as if I needed this!_ Aria opened her trunk and pulled out an old handkerchief. Gripping it with her teeth she ripped it in half and began dressing her hand. _What can I do? Kill her?_ Aria contemplated the thought. She certainly disliked the girl, but did she deserve to die? Gritting her teeth Aria thought, _blood for blood and my death count is high anyway, what's one more to a list?_ Aria sighed, _but then once the job's done I'll have to leave. This is too good to give up lightly. I'll tolerate her as best that I can for a while and see what happens. It's better to watch and wait for now._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Erik was making his nightly rounds when he gave a start. Someone was coming down the corridor, and it wasn't a stage hand. He sunk back into the shadows as the glow of candle grew closer. Soft feet whispered quietly along the worn wooden floor. An ethereal figure appeared around the bend, clad in white, brown hair glistening with light like a halo. Erik's breath caught in his throat. _Christine…._

Opening a pretty mouth the girl cooed "My Angel……"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

**An: OOOOO What will happen? What does Christine want? Will Erik betray his feelings for Aria to be with Christine? Review and find out!**


	14. Whos an angel?

**Everyone knows I don't own the Phantom or those other characters we love so much, I only claim Aria.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aria woke when she heard one of the girls stir. _Huh, who's up? Usually these girls are too exhausted by the end of rehearsal and their late night gossip to give up any sleep. _Curious Aria flipped over to see Christine slip her feet into slippers and slip out into the hall.Intrigued despite herself Aria followed the other girl silently. The candle cast long shadow s along the corridor, shedding an ethereal feel. "Angel…" Aria watched as Christine wandered, calling out that name, Angel. _Who in the world is she talking to?_ Christine had reached the stage; tenderly she placed the candle on the ground. Arms outstretched she called "Angel of Music…. Come to me Angel…" Aria shivered, this was eerie. Softly a ghostly voice called back, "Angel…"

Joy radiated off of Christine's face, "Angel won't you come?" She beckoned softly. Aria shrank back in disbelief as Erik melted out of the shadows.

Erik trailed his gloved fingers lightly across the creamy expanse of her neck, almost but not quite touching her. Christine quivered excitedly and turned slowly to face him. Entranced she traced his jaw line, to his chin, and from his chin to his lips. Erik closed his eyes and trembled. Slowly she drew him closer until…..

"Angel…."

Both Christine and Erik turned with a jump. Aria was leaning on the wall; pose relaxed, face absolutely livid. Still she continued cooing in a soft voice, uncannily like Christine. "Angel come to me, Angel of Music!" She took a step towards the two. Christine tried to shrink back into Erik but he stepped forward avoiding her.

Ever advancing, Aria kept her eyes fixed on the pair. She continued in her Christine voice, "Angel, where are you Angel? Angel I can't find you!" Her voice quivered in childish mockery.

Christine burst into tears, "Oh what do you want? Why must you ridicule me so?"

Aria zeroed in on the girl, Christine shrank back from the hate seething from her.

Still pleasant Aria continued. Face still rigid she made slow predatory circles around and between the two. "Of course, the innocent little Daaë, the mysterious Phantom of the Opera! Why what a lovely couple, won't you two be so happy?" Her voice hardened making them both flinch. She drew close to Christine, and caressed her check in an almost motherly way, then ripped the locket and chain off her neck.

With a cry Christine wrenched away, rubbing the sore spot where the chain had cut. "What madness has taken over her Angel? What does she want?"

"Stupid little girl, who is this angle you call to?" With a bored wave she gestured to Erik, "Surely not he." Aria laughed pleasantly, "Oh innocent little fly, what web of lies did you let yourself be caught in? Maybe it's a curse of your family's, this act of deluding yourselves into believing that you can have all you want with no repercussions." Aria reached within her own nightgown and broke the chain on her locket. She threw both at the other girl's feet. Christine's eyes flicked downward but she didn't dare bend down to retrieve it. "Pick it up," Aria said hoarsely. Christine hesitated. Eyes flashing at being disobeyed Aria screamed, "Pick it up, look on the curse of your family!" Christine jumped and bent down for the locket.

Shaking, Christine found herself looking into the familiar face of her father

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**OK, I recognize this was extremely short and might not have been the best place to end, but I am having major writers black and am in Argentina studying for the summer so I'm a **

**little busy. But please please review, I want to write what you want to read so send me a PM and tell me what that is! I'll try to post much more often if you'll forgive me for the short update.**


	15. Back to the Streets of Paris

**Ok, I'm sick and resolved to do something other than watch subtitled CSI reruns. I will write! or I will at least try, I just posted the other very short chapter and am waiting anxiously for my Muse! Please send her to me!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

_Aria screamed, "Pick it up, look on the curse of your family!" Christine jumped and bent down for the locket._

_Shaking, Christine found herself looking into the familiar face of her father._

Erik stepped boldly towards Aria, "Stop this! It is not her fault, whatever her father has done is not a concern of hers!" Aria shot him a hateful glance, one which the Phantom did not appreciate. He was tired of her moodiness, and he was the Phantom of the Opera damn it!

Aria glided silkily across the floor putting herself between the two, looking for all the world like a predator stalking its prey. "He wants to protect you little Daaë, he wanted to protect me once. But I think that it doesn't matter what he wants anymore."

Christine stared back at the dark girl, eyes wide with fear and confusion. "Please, please just stop this. Why do you have my father's picture? I don't understand." She started sobbing quietly.

Aria stared at the young woman, pitying her without compassion. "Oh innocent little Christine, you have been protected by everyone your whole life. This has crippled you. Maybe I can undo some of that. You asked me once of my father, you were unknowingly asking of your own. Your father, whom you held so dear, was nothing more than a rapist who took what wasn't his to take."

Christine's brow furrowed in rage, "How dare you! My father was a kind loving man who-"

"Raped my mother."

"Stop it! My father would never have done such a horrible thing!"

"Explain that to my Mother!" All pretenses disappeared; the cool mask dropped leaving a tortured face filled with grieving rage. "Do you know what they do to women who were caught with other men? Do you? I had to listen to her screams for days, and then look into her dead eyes, as they dragged her body away."

Christine's eyes filled with tears, "I, I'm not…"

Erik stepped forward, hand hovering in the air above her shoulder. "Aria-"

She twitched away, hand balled up into a fist. "I trusted you, I thought you…" Aria turned her face away unable to let him see her face. "Don't touch me, don't, look at me…" With an anguished cry she raced from the stage and disappeared into the shadows of the corridor.

Erik sank to his knees numb, and buried his face in his hands. Why was this happening _again_? He thought that for once in his life he could have something good, and he wouldn't ruin it. He barely registered Christine's arms around his waist and neck. "Oh Angel she's an awful girl! To say such things about father. Oh Angel hold me." Christine tightened her hold and sobbed into his shoulder. For so long those had been the words he wanted, _needed_ desperately to hear.

Erik pushed her away. "Go home Christine."

Confused and rejected Christine tried to reach back to him, "Angel why are you being so cold?"

Erik stood making Christine fall, "Go home Christine, go home to your husband."

Christine's lip began to tremble, "Angel, my soul is dead without the sound of your music. I am merely a ghost floating through life, longing for your voice. Sing for me!"

"No Christine! Go back to the boy, have him sing his pretty little songs for you. For so long you preferred his sugary words to my passions."

"No no! I love Raoul he's my white night; But you, my dark Angel still have my heart…." she reached to caress the unmasked side of his face.

He jerked away. "Christine leave!" He roared, "you have done enough damage."

Christine shrank back, "Angel, I love you too…"

"No you love you! Selfish child, you made your choice, live with the repercussions."

"Who is out there?" The voice of Madame Giry echoed throughout the stage.

With a curse Erik ran down the corridor.

Christine bit her lip, she was not going to release her angel so easily. She loved Raoul with all her heart, but she desperately longed for her angel, without him she was empty. She needed him to sing for her again, to save her from a life starved of his music. She wanted it. She was going to do whatever was necessary to get it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Aria ran blindly through the midnight streets of Paris. She hated herself, she hated Eric, she hated how she always ruined anything good in her life. She hated that she hated everything. She hated hate. The one person she forgot to hate, was Christine. She couldn't hate her, it was like attacking a child,…. She was so spineless, like some sort of ragdoll. She couldn't blame the girl completely for what had happened to her, but she could as sure as hell hold the grudge. And what was this going on between her and Erik? He had been touching her like…. like-

No, she didn't want to think about Erik.

Running a hand through her sweaty mass of curls Aria finally stopped to see where she was. A dark alley in probably one of the most dangerous parts of Paris. A group of men stumbled out onto the street with two raunchily dressed women in tow. Boisterous and drunk they all laughed and made grabs at the two prostitutes. Aria tried to make herself inconspicuous and blend into the brick wall. One of the men caught sight of her and poked his friend. They all turned to leer at her. Laughing they started towards her. "Hey there!" One shouted.

Aria turned on her heel and ran, she could hear them laughing behind her. _I'm such an idiot!_ Though she could take care of herself, she could not take on the entire group, there were at least six. She heard their taunts and coarse suggestions. She stumbled to her knees and struggled to get up. Her run from the opera house had left her exhausted. She forced herself forward, glancing back, the men were in pursuit. "Hey wait!" one called angrily.

Cursing she forced her already exhausted body to surge forward. She rounded the corner with relief. _ Relax_, she told herself, _you don't know if they're still following you._ She slowed to a walk, concentrating on the sound of faint footsteps behind her. With a brief glance behind her she saw the two women and one of the men, but no sign of the others. _Good, maybe the others got bored_. She turned another corner trying to put as much distance between her and them as possible. At the end of the street one of the men was leaning against the building. Aria turned quick down a smaller alley, hoping to lose them. As the alley twisted and turned she found herself facing a sixty foot brick wall. The sound of heavy, quick footstep bounced off the buildings of the street Aria realized she wasn't just being followed.

She was being herded.

With the sinking feeling of dread Aria turned to face her antagonists. The six men lined the street, blocking her escape. Aria's breath heaved, "Leave me alone!"

The burliest of them stepped forward, slow evil grin spread across his face. "Aww sugar don't go bein' all modest now. Sweet lil' thing like you runnin' 'round in naught but a nightgown? We knows what yous be lookin' fer." They closed in, circling her.

Aria secured her footing, holding up tightly clenched fists, "Don't do this, I can't guarantee I won't kill someone." Her tone was pleading.

The thickest laughed, "honey, by the time wer done wiv' you, you won't be able to _walk_."

Aria heard someone move behind her. A second later he was screaming on the cobblestone clutching the right side of his face. The others looked in horror as Aria contemplated the eye she held in her hand. All five started at her. Aria threw punches and kicks until all of them sported bruises, but five to one was too much for even Aria to handle. Pinned to the ground she screamed and kicked, hitting any soft painful spot she could reach. One holding down her shoulders and arms, another her legs, a third positioned himself maliciously on top of her. Tearing the bottom half of nightgown apart he struggled to rip off her pantalets. With one last struggle Aria managed to free her legs. With a mighty kick she flung it over her attackers head and twisted. With a sickening crack his neck snapped. He slumped to the side, surprisingly so did the man holding her shoulders, and the man holding her leg. The last thing that Aria saw before she lost consciousness was a dark cloaked figure, hitting the last unbroken man over the head.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**OOOOOO, who is the darkly cloaked figure? any guesses? I'm sorry if Erik seems a bit out of character, but then again he **_**is**_** dealing with basical.ly his own type of personality. Aria has a very unpredictable personality, much like Erik. Any reviews on where you **

**think the story should go would be much appreciated, I want to write what you want to read : )**


	16. Chapel confessions

**: ( only two reviews? Thank you to the two who did review, but please? If you want me to write tell me. I'm not getting paid to write, your lovely comments are all the compensation I ask : ) please pay up.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

_The last thing that Aria saw before she lost consciousness was a dark cloaked figure, hitting the last unbroken man over the head._

Aria tossed and turned as her nightmares haunted her throughout the night. Her cold demeanor and seeming uncaring slaughter of victims always came at this price. Numerous times she would rise up on her knees and hands, only to wretch at the memory of her atrocities. As she slumped forward cool dry hands pushed back her hair and shushed her with caring words. Each time she soiled her clothes with vomit, she was redressed in clean cloths and placed back into bed. Throughout the night she was cared for until she fell into an uneasy yet steady sleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Aria's eyes fluttered open as she vaguely registered that she was in an unfamiliar room. The room itself was sparse, with only her cot and a small dining table with the remnants of a breakfast on it. She stiffened as she heard muffled footsteps approaching the door. Ripping a most convenient knife from the half eaten apple she slid behind the door. Her heart pounded as the cloaked figure stepped into the room. Slipping behind him she laid the knife lightly over the major vein in his throat. "You ought not to leave such dangerous tools out, you could get hurt."

"A knife never hurt anyone without a wielder." The voice was unafraid and almost mirthful.

Aria kept the knife up, and pulled back the hood. She was facing a crown of silver white hair. Curiosity getting the better of her, "who are you?"

"Kindly lower your knife and I shall tell you my dear." Aria hesitated, "from your performance last night you can surely protect yourself from a fragile old man like me."

Aria's eyes narrowed, "And by yours, I suspect you are not as feeble as you would like me to believe." Nevertheless she lifted her weapon. He rubbed his neck and sat down at the small table. He motioned for her to sit. Still wary Aria accepted, sitting opposite him.

He smiled, teeth flashing white against his weathered skin. He was a very good natured looking man. His beard was as white as his hair and clipped short and neat. He had clear light blue friendly eyes, hooded by bushy white eyebrows. He was dressed in a heavy brown robe and round his neck was a thick lead cross. "I would offer you some tea or breakfast, but I doubt you would accept it." Aria glared, "I thought as much. Now back to your question shall we? My name is Sean Ybarra. I am a priest here at Notre Dame. I happened to be coming home from some business when I saw that horrid group of men and heard your screams. You had already finished off three by the time I reached you so it was a little matter of taking care of the last two." He looked at her concernedly, "By the time I had gotten there, your clothes, they were ripped. Child, did they manage to…..?" Aria shook her head. He looked relieved. "I had hoped not, but all throughout the night, you were so ill, and had such horrible nightmares, I thought they must have."

Aria would not meet his eyes, "my nightmares have nothing to do with the actions of others."

To her surprised he chuckled. "Forgive me my dear; I was just thinking you would make an excellent Catholic, for we know much about guilt."

"Take no offense when I say some have tried to convert me before, and found their advances were less than welcome."

"But of course! Stupid dogmatic evangelicals, _I_ can hardly stand them. I certainly have no reason to believe that you could, they try the patience of a stone. Jesus often spoke against stiff-necked men such as those. One must be open minded to new concepts or understandings of truth. We must not be controlled by preconceived ideas or prior indoctrination. We must be open to examining what is being said for the validity of its content. We must think for ourselves, suck the marrow out of life!"

Aria watched his rant with great interest; _well this is new, a tolerant priest._

"Ah," he waved his hand, "pay no mind to the ramblings of a frustrated old man. I am a borderline blasphemer, according to the Church. Please, feel free to do whatever you like. You may stay here and rest, look around, or go home. Do whatever you would like." He got up and walked out the door.

Aria hugged herself. This man had given her much to think about. She walked to the small window and pushed aside the heavy curtain. The sky held the frail watery light of early morning. It was Sunday, at least she wouldn't be missed, if she decided to return to the Opera House that was. Aria wiped angrily a tear. She refused to cry over that insufferable man, he had surely stayed to finish whatever he had started on the stage with, with that girl. She turned, maybe she would look around, it would be a decent distraction. Notre Dame looked very impressive. Little did she know someone else was thinking exactly the same sentiment.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Erik had chased after Aria once he had rid himself of Christine. But the little minx was _fast_, he had lost her in the maze of the Parisian streets. He had taken to the roofs. After hours of 

searching he had come upon an interesting sight. Six men lay sprawled out on the cobblestone in a dark alley. He dropped down to examine the lot, all but one were dead. He took said person by the collar and slammed him against the wall. "Who did this to you," he demanded. The terrified broken man spluttered, struggling to answer. "WHO?"

"Some mulatto chit! An' some other one, wore hood, I dinne see 'im." Erik threw the man aside in disgust. Aria had been here, but so had someone else.

"Where did they go?"

"I dunno, but, but that man, he, he had a cross round 'is neck."

Erik silently cursed; a priest. He had enough troubles and he doubted the involvement of the Church would improve matters. Notre Dame was the nearest cathedral, she must be there. When he reached Notre Dame he was struck with educated awe. It truly was a masterpiece of architecture, and he gave credit where credit was due. But the time to appreciate this particular beauty was not now. Aria was somewhere inside, and he would rather find her before the onslaught of devout Catholics came for morning mass.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Aria walked in a trance of wonder. The colors of the glass glowed in the early morning light casting brilliance on the white marble floor. Aria could not help, as skeptical as she was, but help to feel the holy serenity in this place. The long chapel was lined with columns that led to a distant figure. Aria was drawn to the mournful statue. The form she knew was to represent Jesus, the one so many hailed as a savior and guardian. Defender of the weak, child of God, father to the fatherless, he was all these mighty impressive things, yet his face was always depicted with the weight of a thousand sorrows.

_I don't know if you can hear me_

_or if your even there_

_I don't know if you will listen_

_or if you even care_

_I know that I'm not worthy _

_I shouldn't speak to you_

_But your face makes me wonder_

_If you felt unworthy to_

Aria's face was wet with tears as she sang. She had been hurt by so many people, and had hurt them in turn, was that how this would end?

_My problems are so many_

_But how can they compare_

_To the problems people have_

_Everywhere?_

_I ask for nothing_

_I can get by_

_But I know of someone_

_Less lucky than I_

Far above Erik looked on his heart aching as he listened to her pour out her heart to someone he had stopped believing in long ago.

Aria fell on her knees. "I have no idea whether you ever existed or not. You inspire so many people but I never wanted anything to do with you. I never wanted anyone to try and take care of me so I rejected you. But for once, this isn't about me. And I think I can put my selfish desires for independence aside for them. Please, I want Erik to be happy. Whatever he needs to be 

happy, even if it is Christine, let him have it. He once protected me from the world and its cruelties, I want to repay him in any small way I can. Even if it means leaving and never seeing him again so they can be together, then so be it. I just want him to happy." Aria's body shook with repressed sobs.

"Because I love him."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**The three little words have been said! Well not face to face, but they were heard! Remember reviews love, so please do!**


	17. Just an AN, but kinda important

**An: I am sooooo sorry, there was some problem with loading a chapter rewrite that I did. I just realized that the document never actually replaced. The title of the chapter is "Confessions." It didn't fit well with the story and many people thought it was too fast so I rewrote it. If you feel so inclined go back and read it, but it is not ABSOLUTELY necessary.**


	18. Mad Man's Tale

**Hey y'all! long time no see! Sorry about the delay but I've been thinking about another story and just got my first few chapters posted, if you haven't already check it out! Also I've taken up reading some of the forums on people's pet peeves about POTO fanfics. I really only began writing fanfics a little over a year ago and I am still confused as to what exactly a "Mary-Sue" is. Is it virtually any original character? Or when a girl tries to place herself in the story or what? I've heard several definitions. Please explain : )**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

"Because I love him."

"But why?" Erik walked silently through the columns. "And how, _how_ could you?" Aria didn't turn; she kept her gaze on the solemn stone statue in front of her. "After all I've done to you, how is it conceivable that you could tolerate even my presence?"

Aria laughed a small laugh, "Erik, you flatter yourself if you think that you have done anything comparable to what other have done."

Looking at her with a pained look Erik said, "But I did, those who can most hurt you are those you let grow close, I know this better than most people. We comforted each other as children, and yet I drove you away with my cruelty. Who is to say that won't happen again?"

"And who is to say it will?" Aria finally turned to face him, "We cannot always assume that things will turn out like that. You hurt me, I opened myself up when you weren't willing to, I agreed to learn from you and you threw me out, you want Christine." It was Aria's turn to look pained, "I know you want Christine, but still I love you. You hurt me and others, but still I love you. I know you are unkind and irrational at times, but still I love you. You are deformed, and still I love you." Aria stood and took Erik's hands. "But you have accepted me, so I love you. You have comforted me, so I love you. You saved me, again and again, so I love you. You are who you are, a man with a wholly torn and broken yet beautiful soul, so I love you. You are incredibly difficult and irritating and want things that are completely wrong for you, just like me," she smiled, "so I love you." As she traced one of the many scars on the back of his hand she asked in a small voice, "Is it really so hard to understand why I love you? We want what we can't have, what isn't compatible with ourselves. Look at me, orphan child of a rapist and a harem woman, hateful, vengeful, and murderer. Look at you, angry, suspicious, mistrusting, stubborn, and controlling. And with an ironic twist, I'm the half sister of the woman you're in love with."

Erik cupped her small coarse brown hands in his own. "Aria, I know I haven't trusted you when you have put all faith in me. But I am asking for your unearned faith one last time. Trust me when I say what I had for Christine was never this love. I was obsessed with her; I loved her voice, her innocence, and her willingness to be controlled. There was a point where I thought all I was doing was for her own good and that she needed me guiding her. But I was wrong obviously. I was using her to promote my own interests. She was a way to share my music with the world, I think I loved the possibilities I saw within her. But I never had this," He struggled for a moment, "this connection with her. We started the right way. We _are_ friends. We have much more transparency with each other because to be frank you are stronger than she, obviously. Whatever you may think of her father she is a devastatingly naïve child who does not understand the repercussions of her actions." Erik pulled her hands close to him and said, "I do _not _love Christine. But I may be falling for someone else;" smiling a little "can you bear to let a mad man finally tell you his tale?" Aria nodded and listened.

He told her everything. From the moment Madame Giry set him free, to the moment that he had set Christine free. All through his story she remained silent. Though she stiffened a bit when he retold the affair of Christine, she held herself. He talked for an hour, for a day, for weeks. All of his life he shared with her, as she had him. By the end of his story Aria was crying, but a new kind of tear fell from her eyes. The tears of her past were poison an overflow of the bitterness and hatred she had harbored over her lifetime. She now cried tears of mixed emotion. She cried over the sadness of his story, and her happiness that he finally shared it with her.

Erik finally took Aria's face in his hands. "Sweet friend don't cry for me. I've found you and am truly happy, something I haven't been in a long time." Erik looked deeply into her eyes, longing. _Just do it_, she thought. Pausing he took a deep breath, "Aria, I might kiss you.

Aria laughed through her tears, she hadn't figured him one to ask, and nodded, "I love you."

He was cautious, careful to gauge her reaction which she gave gladly. So different from the first kiss that they had shared, the chaste kiss she had stolen. He was searching, desperately for her approval which she gladly gave. He pulled her close as she smiled into the kiss. She threw her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. Erik groaned and picked her up; Aria laughed as he spun her before he claimed another kiss. Holding her back she caressed his face, letting her hand glide over the smooth skin of his freshly shaved cheek. "Is this possible? That I can be this happy?"

Erik kissed her in response, "You deserve to be happy, we both deserve that don't we?"

"You certainly do."

Erik jumped and spun around. Aria giggled and clung closer to him, "Relax Erik, he saved me. This is Sean Ybarra."

Erik eyed the priest warily, "Ah, I see your companion shares your distrust of Catholics." Father Ybarra smiled, "It seems, my dear, that you have hands more capable than mine looking after you." Aria frowned; she could take care of herself.

"Aria is capable of taking care of herself." Aria giggled, he was so loveable when he was miffed.

"I know that very well young man." Sean walked over and began lighting the candelabra. "Just a suggestion, but it is almost time for morning mass, if you wish to go unnoticed you should go now."

Erik set Aria down and took her hand walking towards the door. "Wait," she whispered walking back to Father Ybarra. "I'm sorry for being so horrible this morning, thank you for all you have done." She kissed his weathered cheek and went back to Erik.

"Come and visit me sometime, if you would like." Aria nodded and smiled.

Erik frowned jealously at the old man as Aria play poked him, "Be nice!" She whispered, "besides, shouldn't you be focusing on someone else?"

"Like who?"

Aria punched him lightly in the chest, "Like who huh? Well if your that easily distracted I'll just leave."

Erik caught her waist and swept her up bride style. "No you're not, we have a little unfinished business to do mademoiselle. I intend to give you my complete and undivided attention for a _very _long time."

He kissed her pushing the curls back from her face. "Mmm, I like the sound of this." She gasped, "But Monsieur Erik! It is the holy Sabbath! You would certainly not think of committing any of the cardinal sins on Sunday would you?"

"I believe I am committing one right now."

Falling into a fit of giggles Aria felt as if she might fly, to be so incandescently happy was a like its own drug. She barely registered where she was being carried, only that the man she loved was carrying her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Yay lovey dovey! Sorry it's shorter : ( Blame Ap classes, but ill try and update again soon, reviews equal love!!**


	19. Beautiful

Erik felt like he was going to explode. He ducked under the storm drain and followed the corridor to the lair. He was sure he was going to wake up and the beautiful

creature he held in his arms would disappear. He held her closer as if to hold onto her, make sure nothing ever took her from him again. She smacked his chest, "Erik! I'm

not going run away, you're crushing me!"

He laughed, "You are a very slippery creature my dear." He placed a playful kiss on her lips. "I'm making sure you don't get away from me again."

Aria's eyes gleamed mischievously. "And you think that you could keep me if I wanted out?" Before he had a chance to blink Aria had slipped out of his arms and

disappeared.

Erik groaned in frustration, this girl was infuriating! "Aria do you really want to play these games _now_?"

He heard a giggle, "Play this one last game with me, if you win, you'll love the prize."

"And if I lose?"

"There's always the consolation prize." Her voice echoed faintly.

Erik followed the sound of her voice. She hummed softly, the ethereal sound filling the catacombs. And though it was juvenile Erik consented to this one last game of

cat and mouse.

Aria walked silently through the tunnel, listening for the sound of footsteps. Her bare feet made no sound as she ghosted across the stone floor. A small noise echoed

behind her. She took off jumping lightly from stone to stone, until she hit a brick wall. The brick wall chuckled, "Is the mouse afraid of a rat?" Erik grabbed Aria and tossed

her over the shoulder.

"Erik!" Aria half-heartedly struggled as she laughed and kicked.

He flipped her over and carried her bride-style. "So little mouse, what's my prize?"

Aria coyly draped her arms around Eric's neck, and wrapped her legs around his torso. Lips just a breaths away from his she whispered, "I never said I was the

mouse." His mouth enveloped hers as her hands reached up to caress his face. His tongue traced her lips begging entrance which she gladly gave. Still locked in that

embrace Erik spun and carried her over to the swan shaped bed. Aria laughed when she saw it. "Well this is out of place," Erik laid her on the bed and started kissing her

neck,"however convenient."

Aria sat up at began tugging at Erik's trousers. He covered her hands, "No Aria, not this time. Let me do this." He gently pushed her back down onto the mattress.

He placed light kisses on her shoulders, pushing aside the thin material of her nightgown. Her skin glowed bronze against the white cloth. One of her hands worked its way

into his hair and around his neck. He kissed her softly, teasing her with his lips. Aria kissed back ferociously, frustrated with his slow pace. Erik smiled and pushed her back

down onto the bed, "Not this time." He continued playing with her, trailing featherlight kisses down her neck and back to her lips. She let out a frustrated cry and began

popping the buttons off of his shirt. Erik grabbed her hands, "Aria, we've both had to much pain in our life to waste this. Take, it, slow." To her relief though he shrugged

off his shirt and tossed it to the side. Aria marveled at the muscles gained from years of climbing through the rafters. He began to untie the back of her nightgown, slowly

undoing the laces.

She rolled her shoulders and lifted her arms free of the tattered garment. Erik cradled the back of her head with his hand and kissed her forcefully.

Delighted with this progression she locked her arms around his neck and kissed back letting her tongue dart out shyly to meet his. Holding his weight on his arms so he

hovered above her. Using his feet he slide out of his pants, all the while keeping his lips locked on hers. Aria pushed her nightgown down off her body so she lay only in her

breastband and drawers. He felt the smooth curve of her breast beneath the cloth. He ran his hands over her torso, silently asking permission. Her hands guided his to her

breasts. Her breath caught in her throat as he took her into his hands. But she wanted more. She locked her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer arching her back.

He groaned, she was being difficult. He pushed her back down onto the mattress, playfully but roughly. Pinning her down Erik put his mouth by her ear and whispered,

"No. _I_ get to control _you_ for once." He bit down gently on her ear mischievously. Aria laughed and pushed against his shoulders, and made a pouty face. Erik's breath

hitched as he saw the toned gleaming golden skin. The tiny curvaceous creature beneath him smiled coyly and he felt his resolve weaken.

Aria saw this and grinned, "Let's finish this game," she whispered huskily.

Erik reached under her and untied her breastband as she pushed what remained of his undergarments down around his ankles with her feet. Erik marveled as the

piece of cloth fell away. "You are so beautiful."

She smiled coquettishly and glanced down, "so are you."

He laughed and suddenly grew serious, '"Aria, will this hurt you?"

She knew what he was asking, "Yes, but I'm glad it will." He hesitated as she shimmed out of her underwear. She saw his concern. "Hurt me, Erik. I don't mind."

she whispered against his ear. Her teeth bit down on his earlobe. She moved against him, kissed him again. He positioned himself on top of her and gently slid himself

inside her. She hissed at the pain and dug her nails into his back as she clung to him. He gasped sharply, welcoming the pain. Her body moved against his. He began to

thrust, uncertain, nervous. His body trembled. He was going slowly, afraid to lose control. Her tongue worked deeper into his mouth. There was a shock of pain and control

was lost. He became frantic, thrusting faster. He was still afraid he was hurting her, but he couldn't stop. Suddenly, she flipped him onto his back, riding his hips. She

settled back on him, her body taking him entirely. A growl tore from his throat and he grabbed her hips, forcing himself deeper. She tangled her fingers into his hair,

yanking roughly. He groaned and thrust faster. He pulled her underneath him again, desperately thrusting into her, his hands leaving bruises on her hips. He traced her

body with his tongue, ending at her mouth, kissing her roughly again. Suddenly, her body clenched, arching against him, her legs locking around his waist. She moaned his

name, her nails raking into his flesh. He was lost to her voice, the feel of being inside her. Her hips matched his, meeting his thrusts. His own climax hit him unexpectedly,

exploding through his body in an overpowering wave. His entire body spasmed, his teeth locked down in her shoulder. As it slowed, he collapsed onto her. He didn't

withdraw from her yet. He just lay for a moment, enjoying the feel of being inside her for a little while longer. She let out a shuddering sigh. He smiled down at her,

brushing damp locks of hair from her face. "Best game ever."

He rolled over to cradle her body with his. Aria smiled exhaustedly and snuggled closer to him. It had been wonderful. It had been sweet and caring and perfect.

It had been beautiful.

* * *

**So there you go my first lemon. I hope it was all that you hoped for. And again it was the first lemon I've written. So constructive criticism is good, but there is person on the other side of the computer, so be kind. Review!**


	20. Fighting over an angel

**Yay 50 reviews!!! Cool, I'm hoping to make it over 100 by the time this is over, and only you dear reads can make my dream come true : ) oh sorry this is short, but I needed to get it out there.**

Christine watched Aria as she danced and twisted on the stage. With every beat of the music she pulsed across the floor. Christine felt the twisted snake of hate in the

pit of her stomach, or was it fear? This girl had come here, accusing her father of awful things. Not only that but she had turned her angel against her, filling his minds with

lies and hate towards her. She had _stolen_ him! Her mind filled with childish anger. _No, Angel is MINE. I can't let this girl take him away from me, I'll get him back._ Christine

watched as the rest of the dancers joined Aria on stage and began to think. A smile spread across her face when she saw Jacqueline, dancing the part of Gamzatti. Aria

played Nikiya, the other lead in the ballet.

Aria glared at Jacqueline and she twirled and pranced prissily towards her. It was what she at Nikiya was supposed to do, but it helped that she hated the girl.

Jacqueline flitted around twirling and waving her scarfs. Aria rolled her eyes and danced her part perfectly, leaving Jacqueline looking amateur and pathetic. But as the scene

came to a close Aria noticed Madame Giry standing behind the curtain. When The dance had finished she walked over to the two girls, her lips pressed into a thin displeased

line. "Girls I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but there has been a cast change." Aria's blood ran cold, _If that little bitch stole my part...._ Madame Giry saw the sparks in her

eyes and rushed on. "Jacqueline, the managers have decided to recast your part. The managers have decided that Christine-" "No!" The long shrill wail echoed throughout

the opera house. Aria winced, God she was loud. "She's just getting the part because she's married to the vicomte! This isn't fair! I should-" "Oh just shut up you stupid

girl." Aria tugged at her curl annoyed. "Of course that's why she's getting the part."

"You shrew! You would be screaming to if it was your part." Jacqueline pressed her face close to Arias.

Aria pushed her back. "No this is where you and I are different. You scream, I get revenge."

Madame Giry looked disturbed by the turn the conversation had taken. "Girls this is hardly appropriate."

Aria ignored her, she noticed Christine watching from the shadows of the curtain. "Actually Jacqueline, I do feel bad for you. After all it is my fault that Christine stole

your part." Jacquelines eyes widened, "I know why Christine wants this part. You see Christine is jealous because I have stolen something from her."

"Well give it back so I can have my part!"

"Now it's not so easy, because I stole the man she loves."

"Her husband Raoul!"

"This is where it gets better, it's not her husband. But the man who-"

"Aria that is ENOUGH!" Madame Giry looked furious. "You are not to speak of such slanderous lies."

Aria backed off, it would do neither she nor Erik any good if he was discovered. She just shrugged and turned around to stretch out. Christine watched her, _he's in _

_love....with her? _

Aria saw her watching and a slow sinister smile spread across her face.

_ Do your worst Christine._

_

* * *

_

Considering the relation between the two girls practice went rather smoothly. Christine was undeniably a better dance than Jacqueline and the natural hate added to

the performance. Aria played her part to a T and treated her with disdain. Christine however was not so in character. Instead of being bent on Arias destruction she tried to

make her 'feel bad' for how much 'pain she was causing her' by denying her her Angels love. Aria never said a word to her.

"But he was my teacher, my only friend, my father."

That made Aria snap. "Could you be anymore dimwitted? Your _father_? Have you not realized that the world does not revolve around you and your family? Well include

me in that world Christine, because we have the same _fucking father_!"

Christine looked like she might faint. "If you even dare to pass out I will take you to the deepest bowls of the opera house and leave you there to rot. You are never

going to get Erik, which _is_ his name by the way. I love him and he loves me, you have your husband. I don't know what you were hoping to accomplish by stealing

Jacquelines part."

Christines normally vacant dazed expression grew hard and spiteful. "He still loves me, and once he see me perform he will remember that. Raoul has my heart, but

Angel has my soul and I have his."

Aria almost slapped her, almost. Instead she smiled sweetly, "Christine, you call him Angel, why?"

"Because he is my angel of music, my heavenly tutor. What he writes is so completely seductive and incredible."

Aria batted her eyes, "Yes I have found him to be _incredibly_ seductive."

Christine looked confused and then horrified. "But, he, you...." She trailed off into incoherent babble.

Aria shrugged casually, "It's just sex." Then she turned and walked away.

Christine fell to the floor in a dead faint,

**Review please!!!!**


	21. Trouble in Paradise?

_**Sorry for not posting in a while, but you know, thats life for you.**_

_Aria shrugged casually, "It's just sex." Then she turned and walked away. _

_Christine fell to the floor in a dead faint,_

Christine ran through the corridors tears blinding her. NO! It couldn't be true! That awful girl was lying! Her Angel would never do anything like that to her!

Suddenly she collided with something small and boney. A little scream emitted from both girls as Meg Giry and Christine hit the floor. Rubbing her back Meg winced and stood up pulling her friend

up with her. "Christine? What has gotten into you? Have you gone mad or something?"

Wide eyed Christine pulled Meg into an empty room. "Meg my darling friend you won't believe the horrible thing she said!"

Meg sighed wearily, she was getting tired of Christine's hysterics, "What are you talking about?"

"That spiteful, hateful, deceitful girl! Oh! I so loath her!" "Christine enough, just tell me what happened." "The Ditore girl! Aria, says she's been, _canoodling _with my Angel."

"What?"

"You know, _doing wrong side business_."

"I'm calling mother, you _have_ gone mad."

Christine fell to the ground, "No Meg! She said that they had, _made love_." Meg cocked one eyebrow, "Are you serious?" Christine nodded woefully. "Well even if they have it's no concern of

yours. Granted I doubt mother would be pleased, she never approves of the rats having affairs but-"

"Meg!" Christine began to blush.

"Oh please Christine, you're a married woman for Christ's sake."

"But Meg, my _Angel_? He would never do such a thing!"

Meg gave Christine a hard look, reminiscent of her mothers. "Christine, no matter what you've deluded yourself into believing he is a _man_. Men will most definitely do such things. And so

will women. Maman and I know him better than you, we always have, and we know _him_ not whatever he pretended to be with you. He deserves to be with someone who can love him back

fully, you can't. Leave them alone."

Christine's body shook with sobs. "No no no NO! He loves ME! I know he does, and I will make him remember when he hears me sing."

Meg untangled herself from Christine's limbs. "Christine get ahold of yourself. Go home and see your _husband_, you remember Raoul don't you? That man you married not long ago?"

Christine looked up to glare at Meg but was stopped short of what she saw. Behind Meg stood Madame Giry, both looking uncannily alike. The look on Madame's face was livid. She placed a

hand on her daughters arm, "Meg child will you leave us be for a moment, I need to speak with Christine."

Meg turned to look her mother square in the eye. "Mother, I have always respected you and always will, but I have a right to be here. Christine is my best friend and although you are her

ballet mistress _I_ am the one who has to deal with her hysterics. I have a few words to say also."

Madame nodded curtly, accepting her daughter's adult position in that one moment. She then gave her attention to Christine who had begun to cower in the corner. She reached over and

rapped her cane against Christine's hip. She let out a yelp of pain. "Get up you silly girl, i hit you harder for stepping out of line in class." Christine stood shakily, whimpering. She met Madame

Giry's steely gray eyes and flinched, "What do you think you are going to accomplish by all this foolishness Christine? Haven't you caused Erik enough heartache for one lifetime? What happened

between you two is behind you now, why can't you let the past die?"

Christine remembered her song so long ago, _Too many years fighting back tears, why can't the past just die? _ Still she shook her head, "No I can make him happy, I know I can. He loved

me, and once you've loved someone you can never forget. He will never forget me, I can't let him." She looked proud of herself, proclaiming her undying love.

Meg looked at Christine dumbfounded. "Christine do you hear yourself? If you truly ever loved him how could do something so awful?" 

She frowned, "I have to save him from that evil girl."

"You aren't saving anyone Christine, your keeping him from happiness and if what he wants is Aria then you shouldn't keep them from being together."

"He doesn't know what he wants."

Madame Giry stared at Christine for a long moment, "I raised you as my own daughter, how could I have failed so miserably?" She sighed deeply, "Christine, after this production you are no

longer welcomed in this opera house, I love you, but I will not allow this to continue." With that both Meg and Madame Giry swept out of the room leaving Christine lying on the floor.

* * *

Aria tapped her toe of the scuffed wooden floor. _Interesting_, she watched the Giry woman and girl walk away furiously from a small corridor. _I'm betting Christine is there, all torn up._ She

thought about going in and screwing with her mind again, when she felt the air shift behind her. She slipped under the table and between a pair of legs as her attacker made a grab for her. It

was Erik so she halted her plan to break his knee cap. "Well hello handsome." 

"What do you think you are doing?" He hissed at her.

Aria stepped back, a little hurt, "What are you talking about?"

"_It's just sex??_ Sound familiar?" His golden eyes blazed, "Is that what you think about it? And why the hell would you tell Christine about that?"

Aria pushed him away, "What, afraid she'll leave you if she finds out you cheated on her?"

"Dammit Aria don't make this about me! You know that she and I are through, she's the one coming after me I'm not at fault here."

With burning, accusatory eyes she glared, "I don't know anything. She still has some hold over you Erik, or I would have never found you two together that night. She's singing in

the performance, have anything to do with that?"

"I can't believe you woman! No of course not and you know I didn't, her husband is the Patron for Christ's sake, of course she got the part! And she _is_ a fabulous singer no matter what our

feelings are towards her."

"I want her gone."

Erik tried to embrace her, but she pulled away. Now he looked hurt. "Aria I know you're jealous but there's no reason to be."

"Ha, jealous of that half brained twit? I think not." Aria jauntily stuck her chin out at him,

Erik ran his fingers through his hair, "Look, I'm not going to deal with this, when you're ready to talk about it you know where to find me," With that he melted back into the flys leaving an

ache in the pit of Aria's stomach.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand, REVIEW!!!!! :) Porfavor**


	22. The curtain raises

**I know this is short, but meh, it's what the story called for. And there is a scene I want to write and i'm impatient about getting there haha, anyway review for me sweet **

**muses oh and I'm going to post again today. It's a spoiler but I need some help deciding some things, so read the next chapter if you are willing to help me and don't mind **

**knowing a few things ahead of time.**

* * *

Aria threw herself into practice. Every moment of the day she didn't spend sleeping she spent dancing, practicing. People saw her coming down the hallway and they made sure to turn

down a corridor before they crossed her path. Whenever she wasn't dancing she was on fire, and everyone near her was burned. For three weeks she focused, she was devout like the ancient

devadasi of India. Dance was her religion, her therapy, her drug.

It was her distraction.

With every step she took her heart twisted. She had not seen Erik in a month, and she would never see him again, at least not by his terms. Aria didn't apologize, she wasn't wrong. The

phrase stubborn as an ass didn't even begin to describe her. Erik had never been known for his willingness to compromise and his lover was no different. So Aria became sulky and Madame Giry

and Meg were slightly disturbed by her change in demeanor. The other instructors however were delighted. Her singing was dark and passion filled, her natural hate towards Christen made them

believe that this would be their best performance ever. They of course never encountered her wrath when she left the stage. The other rats, however, gave her a wide berth.

Three weeks. The opening night of _La Bayadère_had come. Aria and Christine would be forced to share the Prima Donna dressing room, as they were both the stars. Aria knew they would

not be alone either.

* * *

Erik had watched for three weeks. Waiting for some sign that Aria wanted him. But there was none. He watched her storm around, obsessively dancing until her toes bleed. Part of him

laughed while he watched her terrorize the entire cast. _I'm betting they wished the had La Carlotta back now, _he chuckled to himself. But as the weeks went on he grew angry. He knew that

the debut was coming up, that's what she was holding out for. _By God this woman is conniving,_ either she wanted to completely humiliate Christine or him, he didn't know which. Opening night

was here, and he planned on getting an answer before she ever stepped foot onto that stage.

Erik waited behind the mirror. Watching as the maids bustled around the room carrying flowers and costumes and props that would be needed later on. Then everyone filed out of the room

and the two girls entered. Along with madame Giry who seemed reluctant to leave the two alone together, but even she left after a few moments.

If Aria had fire, Christine was ice, and she was melting fast. A single glance from the fuming girl sent her cowering in the corner. But tonight Aria was saving her anger. So she grabbed her

costume and walked towards the adjoining door. Before exiting she turned and pointed to Christine, "You will change here." Then she turned on her heel and left.

Christine threw a glance at the mirror for a moment and stepped behind the dressing screen. Erik watched scarfs of pink and white flit above the screen before Christine came out.

Erik had to admit she was still lovely. But her loveliness was masked, false. She was entirely to perfect. Perfect curls, perfectly white skin, perfectly curled lashed. Even her costume, a soft

pink sari brocaded in silver beading only enhanced her generic beauty. She fit the part perfectly, a princess, prim and proper. The crystal she had placed on her forehead looked silly and out of

place next to her doe brown curls. She looked like she was wearing a costume, playing dress up.

She walked over to the mirror, chiffon skirt whispering against the thick carpet. She placed her hands lightly on the glass and leaned in close. "Angel," her breath misted the mirror, "Angel

I know you are watching, I know you'll watch me tonight. See me? Tonight I'm dancing for you, I'm singing for you. Is this not all you ever wanted? For me to sing, eternally with you. Watch

me."

"So sorry to interrupt your conversation with your reflection." Christine jumped, and Erik's jaw dropped.

Aria did _not_ look like she was playing dress up.

Her wild mass of curls had been slicked back into a silken braid, entwined with a golden rope of jasmine. A clustered headband lying like a golden lizard sunning itself held her hair in place. A

ruby gem had been placed on her forehead. Heavy gold earrings hung from her lobes and a ruby pendant set on a string of pearls hung beneath a gold emerald encrusted choker. Her odd catlike

green eyes had been lined with kohl. Intricate designs were painted on her hands, and small clusters of flowers had been drawn on her exposed midriff. Bangles of every size hung from her wrists

and ankles. Her skirt was made of translucent scarlet silk, and hung dangerously low on her hips. Long slits in the fabric came high up her legs. A gold scarf was tied tightly around her hips. Tiny

coins had been sewn around the hem. Her top left little to the imagination. It was the same color but heavier material. It fit tightly but was not overly promiscuous. Small golden disks of the

same kind had been sewn to the bottom of the top.

Aria sashed over, coins tinkling. "Christine, you should go. Your cue is first." Mutely Christine left the room, only throwing one dark glance at her co-star.

When Aria turned her dark, wide eyes towards Erik he knew he was in trouble. She came close, just like Christine had, but so very different. When she placed her exotic hands delicately on

the glass, so did her. When she pressed closer to the mirror, so did he. Both their bodies were flush against each other, save for the mirror. "Erik," she whispered in a sultry voice. That alone

almost became his undoing. "Erik, have these weeks been as long for you as they have been for me? I'm burning inside and I know you are too." She pressed her body closer than should have

been possible. Her lips ghosted along the mirror, mere inches away from his. "I know you're there, just beyond this glass, I can feel the heat of your body as it presses closer to mine, begging for

me to soothe your fire as well." Erik's fingers twitched towards the latch so her could fling the door wide and ravage her.

She jumped back.

With mirthful eyes she laughed. "Now that you are all hot and bothered you can watch, watch me. Watch me as I'm dancing. Watch your Nikiya as she dances for Solor. And watch

Gamzatti. Choose who you will at the end of the night, and I will believe whatever choice you make." The corner of her mouth jerked up into a coy smile, "this is my bargain," she flicked her

braid over her shoulder, "take it or leave it lover." With that she turned and walked out of the room, her hips swaying like a plump ripe mango.

Erik shuddered, "Damn I love that woman, but she is going to be the death of me."

* * *

**And there you go, show me some love and review. : D**


	23. AN: Begging for help here!

**Do not read the following if you don't want a bit of a spoiler! It's not too much but still…..**

**Okay I need some help deciding what to do with Aria and Erik's kids. I know I definitely want them to have one soon but I'm not sure what my readers imagine their children like, so I'm asking. If you could send me a pm talking about what you think their;**

**Gender**

**Physical traits**

**Personality**

**Talents (Musical, dance, etc.)**

**Possible future plots**

**Anything else you can think of please let me know :D I'd really really really really love some PMs about this. I am totally willing to beg, but I don't want to, but I will if you want to make me : )**

Oh and I am planning on putting up pictures of costumes and characters if anyone is interested.

**Thank you so very much!**


End file.
